Daughter of Neptune: The Forgotten Hero
by Filia Neptuni
Summary: *Nothing canon has been affected.* A Daughter of Zeus and a Son of Jupiter. A Son of Hades and a Daughter of Pluto. A Son of Poseidon exists but what of a Daughter of Neptune? Why have we not heard of her? What could have possibly happened? Follow Selene Rivera, Neptune's Daughter, after she was banished from Camp Jupiter. Takes place before and during the first three HoO books.
1. Insurrexerunt rursus

**Falsely accused... again**

My name is Selene Lia A. Rivera. Filipino. Roman demigod. Daughter of Neptune. Yes, people like me exist. We live dangerous lives. I know the things we do and the situations we're placed in seem fun and interesting to read about, but they're all true and we can get ourselves killed.

I am, or rather, _was_ the _Praefectus Castrorum_ or the Camp Prefect, the Legion's third -in-command. Right now, that position is considered void, never to be filled again. As for me, well, you'll see.

**/*/**

"Jasooooooon! Why'd you have to bring me?!" I asked Jason (okay fine, I whined).

Jason laughed. "You and I usually go together."

"No. We usually go with Reyna. Our partner missions aren't as frequent," I said, pouting.

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Rey's busy yelling at Octavian."

I groaned. "What did he do this time?"

Jason shrugged. "Hmmm… don't really care."

I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of his head. "Really, Jason? As one of the praetors of the Twelfth Legion, you have to show interest in all the Legion's affairs even if they involve that scumbag of an augur."

Jason wrinkled his nose and said, "Why are you such a stickler for the rules?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Dude, I'm the Camp Prefect. I have to be."

"Aren't kids of Neptune supposed to be, I don't know, difficult to restrain by things like rules?"

Jason had a point. If you were to look at the records of all the children of Neptune, they either ran wild throughout the seas, spreading terror and wreaking havoc, or they were kind gentle vigilantes who didn't bother with the rules of the land. However, those were Greek demigods. I'm Roman. And in Rome, Neptune's more of freshwater since Romans weren't seafaring folk. Freshwater includes rivers and lakes. In short, bodies of water that follow the path set out for them, strictly. Though once in a while they would divert from their path, hence my habit of looking for loopholes.

"Well, it's in my nature, Air Head," I replied, poking his forehead.

I looked around the hill. There was nothing very special about it. Just grass, and more grass. Still, something felt iffy about it.

"So why here?" I asked. Jason shrugged.

"Lupa's message just said that there a disturbance here and she wants us to check it out and make sure nothing's wrong," he promptly replied.

I stared at Jason a little suspiciously. "Did she specifically ask for our usual trio or just you?" He thought for a moment before answering.

"Just me." I pursed my lips and glared at Jason.

"Seriously?" All he gave me was a sheepish grin in response.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Forget it."

And that was when I felt it, a dull throbbing at the base of my skull. The edge of my vision was suddenly tinged red.

"Jason. What-" Then I felt a sharp pain at the sides of my head and I blacked out.

When I came to, my ears were ringing and Jason was nowhere to be seen. Panic gripped my chest. I suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

All that ran through my head was _"No"_ over and over again. I took the ocarina hanging from my neck and blew three notes into it.

A few seconds later, I heard the flapping of wings and a dapple grey pegasus swooped down.

_Chief, you look… distressed._ I didn't reply. Instead, I climbed on. I didn't even bother reprimand Maelstrom, my pegasus, for calling me 'Chief'.

"To Camp Jupiter. Fly quickly!"

Once I got there, I received a hearty welcome—NOT. Octavian purposefully strode towards me, with Reyna closely following him glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"Ah, Selene. You finally came back. Where's one of our dear praetors?"

My lower lip trembled. "He's gone."

"What?! How?!" Reyna exclaimed.

"I don't know. I was knocked out. By what? I don't know, either. All I felt was a dull throb followed by a piercing pain." I said. Reyna nodded.

The Legion came marching towards us. They must have heard Reyna's cry.

Octavian frowned and shook his head.

"I don't believe her." The first three Legions nodded and mumbled their consent.

"You'd better because it's the truth you slimy–" Reyna cut me off with a look that said 'not in front of his Cohort.'

"We all know that the Neptune and Jupiter don't always get along," Octavian continued.

"Octavian-" Reyna's voice had a warning edge to it but the stupid scarecrow didn't stop.

"We also know that children of Neptune are considered cursed. Jason was a son of Jupiter."

"Don't refer to him in past tense, Octavian!" I yelled. He ignored my insult, as always. The pathetic excuse for an _augur_. Neptune's beard he annoys the living daylights out of me!

"We all adored Jason."

"_You_ didn't." I mumbled.

"But this girl," Octavian gestured at me. "being the daughter of Neptune, obviously didn't. She was jealous of the respect he received! And now, the two of them were alone, she saw an opportunity and took it!"

"I didn't _kill_ him, if that's what you're implying," I said, my frustration growing.

"Octavian, she's right. I know Selene. She would never do anything to harm Jason. She's one of his best friends," Reyna cut in. I threw a grateful look in Reyna's direction. I was glad to be friends with her. Octavian raised his hands.

"Fine, so say you didn't kill him."

"I didn't!"

"How do we know that you didn't set him up to be kidnapped?" I gave him my trademark _your-_podex_-is-a-goner_ look.

"Alright! That's enough, Octavian!"

Some of the cohorts began protesting.

"I say we put her on trial!" Octavian shouted. People cheered. Two guys from the second cohort, Cato and Remus, grabbed me from behind.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to pry myself from their grasp.

"Octavian, let's be reasonable here!" Reyna shouted.

"With all due respect, most esteemed praetor, but the people have spoken! And we have agreed to put this daughter of Neptune on trial."

"But-" Reyna began.

"Reyna," I cut her off. If Reyna tries to stop the trial, then she'll look bad in front of the other Romans. A fight would break out, one we can't win. Reyna would be stripped of her praetorship, I would be killed, and Octavian would be raised on shields and _he _would be praetor. I shuddered at the thought of that twig as a praetor. He wasn't a warrior but his words can twist the minds of many. That was even more dangerous.

"Let them have their trial," I said. Reyna's eyes were telling me 'no'. But my mind was made up.

"Well what are you bozos waiting for?" I asked Cato and Remus. "Take me to the holding cell."

* * *

**A/N: see the tumblr blog don-author-notes**


	2. Vale, Romani

** Farewell Romans**

It's been two months since I was taken to the holding cell but the trial still isn't over. Reyna visited me often. None of the things she told me sounded good.

"Oi, prefect!" A guard said, banging on my cell gate, waking me up. "The praetor's here, again." I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as the gate opened and Reyna walked in.

"Praetor you have five minutes." The gate closed. Reyna looked around. The holding cell was small. The bed was half the size of my bed back in the barracks. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a small wooden stool.

I stood up and walked to the stool, gesturing for Reyna to sit on the bed. Reyna shook her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you 'I'm fine standing' ?" she asked me.

"Several," I replied.

"Can I please have Octavian suspended?" she asked me.

"Hey, you don't need another reason for him to hate you, do you?" Reyna scowled.

"_Impurae matris prolapses ab alvo._" she mumbled.

"Woah, Reyna. Language. You can't exactly do anything about my situation," I began. "Octavian has a habit of turning people against us. It's nothing new."

"Selene! This is different! You can be exiled!" Reyna said. She sighed and pressed two fingers to her forehead. "I'm the praetor. The final decision still rests on me. I can-"

"Reyna I know what you're thinking," I said suddenly. "You can't allow me to go free. Octavian will use it against you. He'll call you a biased judge and that you always rule in favor of your friends."

"But-" she said, trying to reason with me.

"I know it's hard, Reyna. But you have to," I interrupted. It's true. If Reyna rules in favor of me (which she wants to), and if most of the senators vote against me (which they obviously will) there would be grounds for a mutiny.

Reyna drew in a shaky breath.

"I'm so sorry, Selene," she said quietly. I shook my head.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You do what you have to." We stayed quiet.

"One last minute, praetor," the guard called out.

"Selene, I doubt I'll be able to talk to you again but if ever you_ do_ get exiled," she paused for a moment before continuing. "find him. Find Jason." I nodded.

"I won't stop until I do."

**/*/**

Just as Reyna said, the Council agreed to exile me. I was declared a _dedecus_, a disgrace. Reyna's eyes were full of pain, sadness, and frustration as she delivered my sentence in front of the whole Legion.

"I, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, declare that you, Selene Lia Averilla Rivera, are to receive a _missio ignominiosia_, a dishonorable discharge." She hesitated.

"Keep talking," Octavian seethed.

"You are officially stripped from your rank as the _Praefectus Castrorum_ and from now on, you will be known as a _dedecus_. You are hereby discharged from service in the Twelfth Legion. All proof of your existence in this Camp will be destroyed. Your position shall remain vacant and shall never be filled again."

I knew it was bound to happen but it still hurt. I looked at Reyna and her eyes tried to convey an apology she couldn't say out loud.

My throat suddenly felt dry. I said nothing as I removed all my medals and handed them to Reyna. I turned around and looked at the rest of the Legion. Dakota, Gwen, Hazel, Marcus and my other friends all looked upset. Elena, a friend from the Fourth Cohort, opened her mouth as if to say something but she closed it after I lightly shook my head.

I then turned and headed for the Caldecott Tunnel. As I passed Reyna, I felt her slip something into the pocket of my jeans. I said nothing and continued on my way.

"As for everyone else, you are not to speak of her ever again. Act as if she never existed," Reyna said, addressing the Legion.

She then shouted "Form ranks" in Latin and the sound of the Legion carrying out the order followed.

It was hard not to look back so I increased my pace and soon enough I was out of Camp Jupiter. My vision had started to go blurry so I closed my eyes and breathed heavily.

I summoned Maelstrom.

_What happened, Chief?_ He asked. I put my hand on his mane.

"Please don't call me Chief," I said quietly.

I adjusted my baldric and made sure that my dagger was still on it. I checked the things Leila packed into my knapsack. A few extra shirts, my leather jacket, couple of jeans, some rope, a pouch full of denarii, a wallet with mortal cash, a baggie of ambrosia, a flask of nectar, and my belt bag which probably contained more supplies. I noted that Leila also packed my royal blue cape and my wolf medal, symbols of the _Praefectus Castrorum_. Then again, nobody's ever going to hold that position again.

I sighed, already missing my friends, then climbed on Maelstrom.

_Where to?_ Maelstrom asked. I reached into my pocket and brought out whatever it is Reyna slipped in. It was the Naval Crown, an award given to the first one to board an enemy ship.

**_/~/_**

_"Guys, over there," I said. I was on my pegasus. Jason was riding the winds while the rest of Fifth Cohort was riding giant golden eagles. We were flying over the Pacific Ocean. Ships carrying an army of monsters were sailing towards the San Francisco Bay._

_Our mission was to board the ships, defeat the monsters before assuming control over the vessels._

_Once we were above the ships, Jason gave us the signal to position ourselves over pre-selected vessels. Unfortunately for us, there was a telekhine on patrol. It noticed us and sounded the alarm._

_"Fifth Cohort! Evasive maneuvers!" Jason shouted. I forced Maelstrom to veer to the left. A flaming arrow whizzed past us._

_I thrust my hand out and I felt a wrenching pain in my gut as a wall of ice appeared in front of the ship directly beneath me. It tilted upward, causing the monsters aboard it to topple backwards, some falling into the cold water. Maelstrom landed on the deck as the ice disappeared and I dismounted. I signaled to Jason that I had boarded the ship._

_Later, when we returned to Camp Jupiter, I was awarded the Naval Crown. It was one of the proudest moments of my life. That was the day Father sent me my sword and shield: _Labina Nivs_, fens of snow. Avalanche._

**/~/**

I shook my head. I was twelve when that happened. It was all in the past.

"Maelstrom, let's head to Colorado. I have a safe house there." Maelstrom whinnied in complaint.

_Ah c'mon, Chief! That's so far away!_ He said. I shook my head.

"We'll stop for donuts along the way. How does that sound?" My pegasus snorted.

_Bribery won't get you anywhere, Chief_. I shrugged.

"It was worth a shot."

Maelstrom sighed. _Fine. I need to stretch anyway_.

For the first time in quite a while, I genuinely smiled. Nothing like an ego-filled pegasus to brighten up your day.

* * *

**A/N: Full Author's note can be found at the tumblr blog: don-author-notes**


	3. Contine Somnia? Neque illud

**Hold fast to dreams? Nope.**

Maelstrom and I arrived in Colorado quite late. The sun was no longer in sight. Though he insisted that he felt perfectly fine, I could tell that my pegasus was exhausted.

We settled down in a forest. I ate one of the sandwiches that Hazel bought for me before I… left. I didn't make a fire. It attracts attention. Besides, I function better when it's cold.

I haven't had much dreams in a while. For the past two months, they were mostly wishful thinking (one involving Octavian slipping on ice and landing on the weapons rack).

I sighed and lay down on the grass. It didn't take long before sleep took over. And with sleep, comes dreams.

**/*/**

I was in the backseat of a school bus. I looked down and I was holding hands with some random girl. Wait what? I looked up and saw the girl's appearance. Her hair was chocolate brown, kind of choppy and uneven, and had thin strands braided down the sides. Her eyes seemed to change color. Judging by her physical appearance, she was a Cherokee. However, there was something about her that screamed 'DEMIGOD. DEMIGOD.'

I looked out the windows and saw bumpy terrain. The bus was rolling on a desert. Kids were sprawled over the other seats listening to iPods, talking, sleeping... you know, mortal teenager stuff.

The girl squeezed my hand.

"Jason, you okay?" she asked. Wait what?! Jason?! This is where he ended up? Why is he holding hands with some random girl? I let go of the girl's hand or rather, Jason let go of the girl's hand.

"Um, I don't-" Jason started. A teacher at the front of the school bus suddenly shouted.

"All right, cupcakes, listen up!" He was some sort of coach. He wore the typical coach outfit: baseball cap, polo, whistle, megaphone the like. Though there was one thing that was a bit not "coach-y". His height. He was around 5 feet. Pft. Jason's like a foot taller than this guy.

He stood up on the aisle and some kid shouted, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"

"I heard that!" he said. His eyes looked around, hoping to find whoever the offender was. Instead, his eyes fixed on me, erm... Jason. He seemed to realize that Jason didn't belong to the company of delinquents. I half-expected Coach Hedge to call Jason out and do gods-know-what but he looked away. Odd. He cleared his throat.

"We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes causes any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

He picked up a baseball bat and swung it, pretending that he was hitting one of his "precious little cupcakes".

Jason turned to look at the girl beside me, I mean, him (this is confusing.) "Can he talk to us that way?"

She shrugged. "Always does. This is the Wilderness School. 'Where kids are the animals.'"

She sounded like that was a common joke but hey, this is a dream. I don't really know what exactly happened before this period. I just know that my best friend just popped up in a school bus with a bunch of people going on a field trip. Not only that! He was also holding hands with some random girl he has _never_ met before. What twisted joke is this?

I numbly "sat" through the rest of the dream, not really caring about some of the stuff that happened until a really irritating, cocky guy named Dylan began dissolving into smoke. Well, his body did but you get the point. His face remained the same but his eyes seemed electric and his form was of swirling black vapor. A _ventus_. Wait, so a _ventus_ was pretending to be a student? Two more _venti_ appeared. This didn't look good. Dylan blasted Jason in the chest with lightning.

I sat up with a jolt. Jason was alive, that's for sure. I wasn't very worried about the fact that he was blasted with lightning. That happens to him all the time.

He's also with a random pretty girl, a Latino dude, and a faun, erm, satyr. With dread, I realized another thing. He doesn't remember anything. He doesn't remember _me_. Or any of his other friends.

I sighed. In my dream, Jason was in Las Vegas. I doubt he'd stay there for long.

If ever his memory came back, the first thing he would remember would most likely be… the Wolf House. Lupa. If I get to the Wolf House, I could meet up with Jason. Hopefully, I can help him regain his memories.

I began to feel a little bubble of hope. I punched the ground. The bubble popped.

Even if I did manage to bring Jason back to Camp Jupiter, Octavian will just find a way to twist the truth.

I shook my head. I'll just head to the Wolf House. It's the only thing I can think of doing right now. Maybe Lupa can help.

However, it's not safe to travel alone. Guess it's a good thing I know a few people here. The only problem was finding them.

* * *

**For the Author's note see the tumblr blog: don-author-notes**


	4. In faciem meam, et nives

**Snowballs in my face**

Last year, I was sent on a solo mission somewhere to the North of Thrace simply because I can withstand extremely cold temperatures. My mission was to retrieve a chest of Imperial gold weapons. Along the way, I ran into a bunch of Hyperborean giants…

**/~/**

"On Neptune's trident!" I yelled, quite exasperated. I threw a grappling hook at the cliff next to me and hoisted myself up. The spot I was standing on just moments ago was now covered in a mountain of ice. I let go of the grappling hook as another giant threw a snow ball at me.

I threw another grappling hook. This time, I aimed at the neck of another giant. It threw its head back pulling me towards it. I unsheathed my gladius and sliced the Hyperborean's neck. It fell towards the ground, turning into ice along the way.

I turned around to face the others but I found them in similar states as the one I just beat. The next thing I know, I was surrounded by a group of girls around my age, some even younger. They all had bows drawn and aimed at me.

"OH NOW WHAT?!" I groaned. Re-sheathed my sword and raised my hands in a surrender position. I noticed some of the girls parting to make way for another. Judging by the tiara on her head, she was the group's leader.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Selene Rivera. I'm a demigod. Daughter of Neptune. Just here on a mission to retrieve something that belongs to others like me. I don't mean any trouble." If these girls were planning to capture me or something, well, things won't end very well for either of us.

The leader shrugged and slung the bow over the shoulder.

"You must be from Camp Half-Blood. My name's Thalia. Daughter of Zeus. We're the Hunters of Artemis," she said. I stared at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry. Camp Half-Blood?" I asked. This time, it was Thalia's turn to look confused.

"Sorry, I just assumed… Never mind." She signaled the other girls to lower their bows. "What were you looking for?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her. I barely knew this girl. For all I know, she could be a demigod who worked for Saturn. And then I remembered that she called herself a 'Hunter of Artemis'. Artemis is the Greek name of my patron, Diana. I guess that was a sign that I can trust them. After all, we're protected by the same goddess.

"A chest full of golden weapons," I told Thalia, looking around hoping for a glimpse of a chest. Thalia nodded.

"Okay… What for?" I stared at her with an 'are-you-kidding' look on my face.

"My Camp's running short on supplies," was all I said. We walked inside a cavern. It was cold and I could feel the Hunters' shivering.

"May I ask how you're able to withstand this cold?" I glanced at the Hunters. They were all wearing silvery parkas. Some even had scarves around their necks. They were hugging themselves trying to keep warm. As for me, I was wearing a simple leather jacket, a button-down shirt, and cargo pants. I'm that awesome. I chuckled.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I said. A glint caught my eye. I turned to the left and saw a dull brown chest but with golden light peeking out from the middle. Jackpot. I walked to the chest, crouched, and opened it.

True enough, the chest was full of Imperial Gold weapons. I felt the air get colder. I slowly held one of the pugios. I counted, 1… 2… 3… I twisted and threw the dagger. It whistled past Thalia's surprised face and right at the face of a Hyperborean standing behind her. It yelled in pain. Thalia drew two hunting knives and leaped up the Hyperborean's leg and carved an icy path up to the giant's neck. It turned into a huge ice sculpture before collapsing. Shards of ice flew in different directions. The Hunters shielded their faces. I raised my shield as ice rained down in the whole cavern. The sounds stopped and I lowered my shield slowly. The other Hunters looked unharmed.

"Thanks," Thalia said keeping her two knives. "You really saved my sorry rear back there." I shrugged.

"No biggy." I turned back to the chest and tied the two grappling hooks I used earlier around it. "I guess I'll go on my way, now. Stay safe!"

I turned around and began dragging the chest out of the cavern.

"Hey, uh, Selene!" I glanced back at Thalia. "If you feel like going hunting or anything, you're welcome to join the Hunters." And she handed me a silvery calling card. The address written on it was where we currently were.

"It says-"

"I know. It changes depending on where we are so you can find us," Thalia grinned. "Join us soon, okay?" I returned the smile.

"Okay."

**/~/**

I looked down at the calling card I was holding. It said that the Hunters were in Colorado. Just where I am. What they were doing here, I have no idea. I guess I'll be finding out soon… Okay maybe not that soon.

A heard a hissing sound coming from below me, I looked down and saw a sea-green dragon moving towards me. Yes, dragon not drakon. So… haha! It can fly.

_Holy mother of stables!_ Maelstrom said as he veered to the left. The dragon flew straight up but it was so close I could feel the heat radiating from its body. It's wings were attached to its forearms. It spun mid-air and prepared to dive towards us again. I recognized this particular dragon. It was the Cychreides. It was slain but Cychreus, a son of Poseidon which was how it got its name.

Ugh I should stop thinking of random monster facts.

Maelstrom rolled to the right without warning. It was good that he did that because the Cychreides dove downward. Instinctively, I grabbed my pegasus' mane a little tighter than usual and dug my heels into his side.

Hey I didn't want to fall! It's not easy to stay on a flying horse with no saddle!

_Chief! That hurt!_ Maelstrom complained, shaking his head so much it was difficult for me to maintain my grip.

"Then give me a warning next time!" I told him. I sighed and spun the gear attached to the ring on my left middle finger with my left thumb. The ring expanded, the metal stretching and covering my forearm. A sort of handhold appeared on my palm and I closed my fist around it. A silver teardrop-shaped shield formed on my left arm, the tapered part pointing to my elbow. A golden gladius hilt was on the opposite end. You see, my shield doubles as the sheath of my gladius. It's pretty convenient.

"Maelstrom, this is going to sound crazy," I said as I drew my sword. "But I want you to dive down and fly as close to the dragon's mouth as possible."

This doesn't sound like a nice plan, he mumbled. The dragon was circling below us.

"When he's about to blow fire, dodge to the left and get below him as fast as you can."

_Chief what are you going to do?_ He asked. I paused for a moment before answering.

"I'm going to jump."

* * *

**A/N: Full Author's Note can be found at the tumblr blog: don-author-notes**

**It has some important info about this fic so please check it out.**


	5. Diu non vident

**Long time no see**

What has gotten into my head? Honestly I don't know. It sounded like a stupid idea after the danger passed but right at that moment, it was really sensible to me. My shield was impervious to fire and I could withstand a good amount of heat so I could easily dice up the monster's gullet, right? Thought so, too.

Maelstrom dove headfirst towards the Chychreides. It flew up to meet him. A rumbling sound came deep from the dragon's belly and puffs of smoke began to rise from its nostrils. It started to open its mouth and I saw a harsh orange light within.

"Get ready Maelstrom," I muttered. The rumbling grew louder. Maelstrom whinnied nervously. "Any moment now."

The Chychreides opened its mouth wide. Maelstrom rolled to the left and I jumped off him. I shifted to a diving position with my shield over my head. I ducked as much as I could so the fire won't catch my hair. That would be nasty.

The fire came, as expected. It went over my shield. I felt its heat on my body but it didn't bother me that much. I had a little bubble of cold air around me, pushing the flames away. I let my sword peek over my shield. All I had to do was slice the sides of its maw and stab the roof of his mouth. Unfortunately, I miscalculated.

My shield hit the snout of the dragon instead of going straight into its mouth. My head bonked against the metal and the world seemed to go 360. Wait, it really was. I rolled over the dragon's head, onto its back, nearly stabbing myself in the process. If I carried on tumbling, well, basically I'd end up on Maelstrom's back and we'd be eaten… eventually.

I managed to get my sword arm free and I stabbed wildly towards where I felt the hide of the Chychreides. It roared in pain as my blade sank deep through a chink in its scales. My momentum slowed down a bit but it was enough for me to pull the blade down along the dragon's back. It wasn't long until I found myself free-falling again. I sheathed my sword and spread out my limbs to increase drag then _whoomp!_

I landed on Maelstrom's back. My rump began to throb.

_Chief, what have you been eating?_ He whinnied in irritation.

"Hey I'm not _that_ heavy!" I looked up and monster goo landed right on my face. I spat out the ones that went in my mouth. I shuddered. That was nasty. I wiped my eyes. The dragon was gone. Disintegrated, no doubt. Hold on a minute. Don't monsters leave spoils of war?

Too late. Something hard hit the top of my head.

"Yow!" I yelped. The thing bounced off my head and onto my hands. I nearly missed it. I fumbled around trying to get a grip on it. When I finally did, I had a few cuts on my hand like tiny little paper cuts. I winced. The dragon left behind a claw. I shrugged and tucked it into my belt bag. May need it later on.

I looked at the forest below me. If there's a monster, the Hunters were bound to be close by.

**/*/**

"You may go, Maelstrom," I said, patting Maelstrom's head. He nickered.

_But Chief-_ he tried to protest.

"Just do it, please," I said. After Maelstrom pulled away, I reached to my neck and felt my necklace with a moon amulet there. I pulled the amulet with my left hand and it came off with a sharp snap. The amulet began to glow. The light grew brighter, nearly reaching my knees and then it faded. I was holding a composite bow, identical to the ones being used by the archers at Camp. The only difference was the silver theme. It was a gift from Diana, hence the silver.

'Wait, aren't those for Hunters of Artemis?' Several people asked me that question but everyone seems to forget that there _are_ some mortals that Artemis/Diana favors who do not become part of her Hunters. For instance, there was the girl named Procris. She was favored by Diana yet she was allowed to marry. She was even given a javelin, which I used to own, to attract her husband.

No, I did not receive the javelin to attract anybody (why does everyone assume that?) I was given the javelin because I did Diana a great favor by saving Laelaps, the dog destined to catch everything it chased. Some rogue demigod from Saturn's army captured Laelaps to set him upon the Teumessian fox. Unfortunately, that fox was fated to never be captured.

Destined to catch everything versus fated to never be captured. How contradictory. Apparently, it wouldn't be the first time those two would be set upon one another. Jupiter turned them into stone several millennia ago. Diana didn't want that to happen again so I beat that demigod, Anthony, in a duel (bragging aside, it wasn't hard. He focused too much on defending his left side, he completely ignored his right).

So when did I receive the bow? Eh, that's a story for another time.

My quiver was strapped to my right thigh. Unusual place to put a quiver? I get that all the time.

I drew an arrow and notched it. I heard movement coming from my right. I drew my bow, aimed then fired. Someone yelped... and a volley of arrows flew towards me. I dodged, rolled, side-stepped, and knocked arrows aside with my bow. Thank the gods for giving me good reflexes.

A group of girls came charging towards me. Some looked younger than me, while others were around the same age. They brought out hunting knives and slashed. I ducked and hit one of them with my bow. She staggered but didn't seem hurt. A silvery glow around her appeared slightly then flickered before disappearing.

Yep. Definitely a Hunter.

"Stop!" Someone called out. The other Hunters stopped attacking me and a girl slightly taller than the rest stepped into view. She had spiky black hair, the typical clothes of a hunter (except for a black Fall Out Boy shirt which instantly made me jealous), and the silver circlet that marked her as the lieutenant of Artemis.

"Thalia?" I asked incredulously.

"In the flesh," she said, grinning. "You fired an arrow at me." I groaned.

"Hey, sorry about that." I touched the tip of my bow to the chain around my neck and it glowed before disappearing along with my quiver reverting back to the moon amulet.

I raised my arms in a "surrender" gesture. Thalia laughed.

"It's all right. We can talk over lunch."

**/*/**

This lunch was the best that I've had in two months. It's funny since I spent those two months in Camp Jupiter. Then again, I was in a prison cell.

We hunted a few deer. Absolutely no endangered species and no baby animals. Some of them wanted fish since there was a stream nearby but I was so against that.

Now we're eating grilled deer. How'd we get the griller? Well, it's an improvised griller made of rocks and a bunch of twigs. Thalia and I set it up.

I told her all that happened with Jason and in Camp Jupiter. Though for some reason, I couldn't say his name. I thought maybe it's because I'm worried sick about him.

"Air Head, yeah, he's gone and my Camp sent me packing," I said.

"I'm sorry," Thalia said. I shrugged.

"So... what have you been up to?" I poked a piece of meat with my knife then brought it to my mouth.

"Well, Percy Jackson. You know him? He's a son of Poseidon. Your half-brother," Thalia said after swallowing a piece of deer.

I nearly choked on my deer.

Another kid of Neptune, er, Poseidon? Percy Jackson? Nope. Definitely don't know the dude. I mean, I would probably know if I had a sibling, right? Why didn't he end up in Camp Jupiter? Thalia probably wondered the same about me. I mean, Camp Half-Blood? She mentioned that before. I wonder what that place is. Probably another place for demigods. That would be weird.

"Not really. What about him?" I asked. The daughter of Zeus sighed.

"Well, he went missing. And I'm leading the Hunters on a search party. He disappeared a few days ago," she answered. I felt the gears in my head beginning to turn.

"This, um, Percy. Was he like a leader in Camp Half-Blood?" I asked Thalia. Thalia thought for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her. With the Zeus/Jupiter and Poseidon/Neptune thing and all. Then again, Thalia was leading her own band of merry women.

"I guess he is. He led the Battle in Manhattan after all," Thalia replied.

"The Ba in the who with the what now?" I sputtered. Okay, I felt confused. "I'm sorry when was this?"

"Last August. Kronos' Army marched to Manhattan and tried to take Olympus. Percy fought Kronos," Thalia explained. I thought I was confused before but this new bit was even more confusing. The Twelfth Legion attacked the Titans in Mount Othrys. Jason fought Krios while I took on Epimetheus, the titan of afterthought, who was hell-bent on revenge though he wasn't exactly bright. His last words were "I should have done_ instead." Yeah I couldn't remember what he said exactly. Anyway, Jason destroyed the black throne of Saturn, Kronos' Roman name. That was what beat him, wasn't it?

I didn't tell Thalia any of this. I wasn't sure what to think of the situation.

"Okay, that's nice," was all I said. Thalia shrugged then tossed me a little box that looked like a pack of gum. "That's my spare tent. Lady Artemis appeared to me last night. She looked different, though. A little older. She said that you'll be arriving and to treat you as if you were one of us. She also said that you were one of the few 'mortals to win [her] favor'. I didn't really get what she meant but you would, apparently."

I looked at the little box. A tent. Really? Ah the demigod world doesn't really make sense. If a fox can have a destiny, why can't a box of chewing gum be a tent?

"Thanks Thalia," I said.

"You can have it," she said. Thalia looked up. It was getting late. "We should get some rest. We'll be continuing our hunt tomorrow."

"You're supposed to be looking for Percy. What are you hunting for?" I asked. Thalia gave me a sly grin.

"Lycaon, the immortal lycanthrope."

* * *

**A/N: Full author's note can be found at the tumblr blog: don-author-notes**


	6. Mea avia me magna tantibus

**My Great-grandmother Gives me Nightmares**

It felt nice to sleep in a tent. It was much better than a bed of grass or a creaky prison bed. The bedroll was soft and comfortable. So why can't I sleep? Dreams. Right. That and the fact that the Hunters are hunting Lycaon. I was too tired to ask why they were hunting that annoying werewolf.

We encountered one another before. It's a long story. It would probably take one entire novel to explain why I had ended up fighting Lycaon. It was all Jason and Reyna's fault. They didn't meet him but they were the main reason why _I_ had to. Conspiring little meatheads. They're like a match made in Olympus.

I sighed and leaned further back into the bedroll. I closed my eyes thinking that some sleep would be good for me. Sleep is good. Dreams are not.

"Damn the Fates," I mumbled. Whoops. I hope they didn't hear that. I rolled over to my left and closed my eyes. You know what that means? More dreams! Oh joy…

**/~/**

Maelstrom and I were gliding near the Appalachian mountains when something suddenly lashed out and grabbed one of my pegasus' legs. Maelstrom shook and I fell off. For some reason I still didn't wake up. Usually, when I start falling in a dream, my eyes snap open and I bonk my head on something. Doesn't that happen to everyone?

I hit the ground hard. I was still alive. Just as I was about to get up, the earth wrapped around me like a coccoon, pulling me deep within.

"Selene," a voice whispered. It was female. It sounded cold and sleepy. It whispered my name again. I tried squirming around.

"Join me," it said again. What? Join her? Who is this, anyway?

"Who are you?" I tried asking. It sounded weird, being surrounded by earth and all. I don't know how I'm still alive. It's a good thing this is a dream.

"We are kin," the voice replied. "Quite distant, yes. But kin, nevertheless." That _so_ didn't answer my question.

"O-o-okay then. But who exactly?" I was running out of breath. Dream Me squirmed around, trying to claw out of the ground.

"I am Gaea. Mother of the Giants, the one who bore-"

"Wait. _Gaea_? So you're supposed to be my great-grandmother, right?"

"Blast it, girl, I am not that old," Granny mumbled. Even though her voice sounded sleepy, there was still a hint of irritation.

"Well you're technically Mother Earth. The Earth's four-point-fifty-four billion years old or something. _Ergo,_ you _are_ old." Oops. I have a tendency to word vomit when I'm nervous. But hey, this is a dream. Gaea can't kill me in a dream... right?

"The only reason why I'm not having you killed right now, Daughter of the Earthshaker, is because I want you on my side. Otherwise, you'd be dead," Grandmother Earth said. "Your powers will be of great assistance to me. Together, we shall bring an end to the Romans. Camp Jupiter will fall along with all those who cast you out. Do you not seek vengeance? What is your answer?"

Revenge? I don't want revenge! Sure I'm mad at Octavian for forcing Reyna to cast me out but he has always been an irritating little stick man. The gods... sure they seemed to not care about their kids but they've brought good into the world (some bad too but, eh). I knew what my answer is.

"No." And right after I said that, an ear-shattering shriek pierced through my dream and brought me back to reality.

I peeked out the tent and saw that the sky was still dark. I sat outside my tent. Then I realized that I was sitting on the ground. I looked down and, imagining Gaea's earthy face appearing.

'Hello again-aaaah! You're sitting on my face!'

I shuddered. Sometimes, I hate my imagination. Instead of looking at the ground, I turned my gaze upwards, towards the sky. The stars were shining bright. There's one particular constellation that caught my eye. It was that of Perseus, son of Zeus. I admired him because he was probably_ the_ luckiest demigod. He and his mother may have been sent away to the sea but that was only for his own good. His luck was the complete opposite of mine. I envied and admired him at the same time.

Was there any child of Poseidon or Neptune who had luck as good as Perseus'? I doubted it. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. The kids of the Sea God were… complicated.

Sometimes I wonder why my mother sent me to Camp Jupiter. Was it upon my father's request? I never asked her. I visited every time we were given a leave. Jason and Reyna sometimes came with me since they were my best friends. Usually it was just Jason. Reyna preferred staying at Camp even before she became praetor. Not Jason, though. He liked going outside Camp. I guess, it was to get away from the pressure everyone insists on putting on him.

I shook my head.

'Stop thinking about him,' I thought to myself. There's no use remembering the past. I ducked back inside my tent and picked up my knapsack. I pulled out the first extra shirt. It was a Camp Jupiter shirt (all of the extra shirts were), but it was too big for me. A note was attached to it with Leila's half-elegant half-messy handwriting.

'If you find him, the stink ball will probably need to change,' it said.

If I find a way to return to Camp Jupiter, I'll smack Leila so hard she won't be able to get up for a week. I stuffed the shirt back into the bag. I pulled out my royal blue cape. I stared at it for a moment.

I was appointed as the Camp Prefect after Vergil, the prefect before me, died. Vergil was from the First Cohort and one of the nicest people from that Cohort. At first glance, he seems just like a typical legionnaire of his cohort: Spoiled, arrogant, power-hungry. If he warms up to you, you'd see that he just has trust issues. Jason beat himself up pretty bad after he died.

I slapped my face. Why do all my thoughts always end up to Jason? I shook my head.

I unfolded the blue cape. I stared at it for a while then without thinking, I put it on. I picked up the wolf medal and the Naval Crown pinning them on my chest, the way they used to be, one on top of the other. For some reason, I felt a bit better, more complete, I guess.

I leaned back against the walls of the tent. My mind felt more at ease. I closed my eyes and a dreamless sleep followed.

* * *

**A/N: Full Author's Note in the tumblr blog don-author-notes. I also included excerpts and replies to guests.**


	7. Proludo O Gaudium

**Sparring. Oh joy.**

My opponent raced towards me. I waited. I watched her body movement. I noticed where she was most tense. I saw the parts that seemed to be the least guarded. Still not enough information, though.

Thalia and I were having a little sparring session. She hadn't used her spear since she became a Hunter. It was her 'last resort' weapon. We were fighting within a circle drawn by the Hunters. Whoever gets pushed out first, loses.

Thalia jabbed at me. I side-stepped and brought my sword around. Thalia raised her spear just in time. It connected with my sword with a clang. The daughter of Zeus smirked then electricity exploded from her spear, blasting me backwards. I skidded and I ended up really close to the edge. I gritted my teeth and leaned forward. I ran towards her then hit the ground baseball style. As I slid, I hit Thalia's ankle with my sword's pommel. She buckled. I boosted myself up and did a round-house kick. Thalia rolled onto her back and twirled her spear to stop my foot from connecting with her abdomen. Fortunately for me, I anticipated that move.

My foot shot out, dug under the spear, and I wrenched it out of Thalia's grasp. Zeus' daughter was now weaponless. I twirled my sword and raised it, waiting for Thalia to get up. She did. I stabbed my sword downward and the ground shook and Thalia lost her balance. I raced forward, and slammed into her with my shield. She flew backwards and landed near the edge, just as I did. Thalia got up and pointed her finger at me.

Thalia yelled and lightning flashed, hitting her. Electricity travelled down her body before moving through her outstretched arm. Energy shot out straight towards me. I immediately crossed my arms and created a wall of ice. It exploded on impact and absorbed the full blow. I dashed straight through the debris of melting ice, sending a blast of snow behind me to propel myself forward. Thalia had recovered her weapon. Her spear was pointing forward, and I nearly ran through it. However, at the last minute, I re-directed the snow to propel me upward. I spun mid-air and kicked Thalia's back. She rolled and recovered.

I yelled as I charged. Thalia swung her spear. I parried then did a quick strike on her right wrist. Thalia cried out in pain and she almost dropped her spear. She transferred the weapon to her left hand then thrust it forward. I side stepped then knocked her arm aside with my shield. Ice formed on my blade then I hit Thalia's shoulder which immediately started to freeze. Finally, I slammed the butt of my sword down on the ice-covered part, cracking the ice. It stunned her. I jumped back, sheathed my sword, then thrust my right hand forward. Streaks of white blasted from my fingertips and collided with Thalia's chest. She fell and skidded along the ground, ending up outside the circle.

Artemis' lieutenant sat, stunned. The other Hunters also seemed just as surprised.

"That… was..." she mumbled. I snapped with my left hand. My sword and shield were reverted back to a ring.

"Uh… I'm sorry-" I began.

"What? No! No need to be sorry!" Thalia said. She jumped up and her spear folded into a mace canister. "That was an amazing sparring session. You're almost as good as Percy!"

I twitched. _Almost_ as good? I closed my eyes and decided not to say anything about that matter.

"Whatever. What's for lunch?"

**/*/**

"Hey Thalia," I sat down next to her. I just finished eating our latest hunt. Thalia was just finishing hers.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any other family members?" I asked Thalia. She shook her head.

"My mom was a drunkie. She never paid me any attention. I ran away from home when I was young," she replied. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"There's something more to that," I said. For a moment, Thalia's eyes looked like a cornered animal's. The look disappeared quickly.

"How would you know?" she scowled. I gulped. Thalia was close to snapping. I had to be careful with what I say.

"You just seem like the type of person who would be able to withstand a deadbeat mom. She must have done something to set you off. I won't ask what it is," I quickly added. "I'm just making assumptions. You're a strong-willed person, Thalia. You wouldn't run away for something as simple as a drunk mother who didn't care about you." Thalia didn't reply immediately. I was honestly scared that I irritated her. I was relieved when she just sighed and looked at me.

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this," she began. "I didn't even tell my friends in Camp Half-Blood."

"So why are you going to tell me?" Thalia shrugged.

"Something tells me that it's a good idea to do so," she said. "I had a little brother. His father's also Zeus. He was so cute and adorable. He's the reason why I stuck around with my mother. He needed someone to take care of him. I loved his little blonde head even though it got into trouble so many times." She smiled faintly. "Then one day, mom just gave him up. I don't know what happened. He was only two years old." Her eyes were getting watery. "He would be the same age as you by now." I tentatively put an arm around her.

"He might not be dead," I said quietly. "For all we know, someone found him and took care of him. Maybe you'll be reunited with him in the future." Thalia laughed.

"I hope," she mumbled.

We stayed quiet for a few moments.

"We should get going," I declared. Thalia nodded, getting up. She signaled to the other Hunters who immediately packed up. We were running again in no time.

Thalia looked a little more... relieved? Is that the right term? Whatever the right term is, I could tell that she had more focus now. Telling me about what happened to her little brother did her some good.

Something on the bushes caught my eye.

"Stop!" I yelled. Surprisingly, the Hunters did.

"What is it?" Thalia asked me. I walked to the left and knelt. There was something that was caught on a thorn. Carefully, I took it and examined it.

"Wolf hair," I mumbled and looked up. There were a lot more caught in the thorny bushes all towards the same direction. "Lycaon and his pack changed direction. They're heading west."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, full Author's note in the tumblr blog don-author-notes. Don't worry, I'll stop typing this in the next chapter.**


	8. Reges Sunt, Non Ita Magna

**Kings are not so great**

"Seriously, Thalia?" I asked the said girl.

She shrugged. "What? He could know something."

"I don't trust him," I snarled. I looked around. The room was spacious. There were gold statues all around. Some looked surprised. Others looked annoyed especially this one girl who looked as if she was frozen saying "Not again!"

"Well, neither do I but we have to try. Pretend you're a hunter," Thalia said, adjusting her quiver.

"Pffft. Right." I was the only one not wearing a silvery outfit. Instead, I donned my usual attire: Black cargo pants plus a white three-fourths button-down with my purple Camp Jupiter shirt peeking out just a teeny bit. I _totally_ blend in. We stayed silent. I glanced at the other hunters. They looked as apprehensive as I did. I smiled in satisfaction. A door opened and all the hunters stood up.

A short, round man walked in. He was wearing a tall sleeping cap, and a sharkskin suit. Obviously, he was King Midas. He was, after all, the reason why we came here.

Midas was followed by a tall young man with dark curly hair. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt exposing his well-toned arms which were littered with battle scars. Similar scars marred his handsome face. I couldn't seem to remember his name. Lichtenstein? Lithuania? No, those are countries.

"Well what can I do for you, ladies? Interested in buying gold?" he asked. His belly bounced up and down as he walked. I cringed.

"No thanks. We prefer silver," I said.

"Hmph. Not serious investors. I should turn you into gold and be rid of you lot."

"You're Majesty, please," Thalia spoke up. She gave me a pointed glare. "We would like to know some information. And your gold is _very _valuable to us."

Midas thought for a moment.

"Well then what information would you like?" he asked putting his hands together.

I nudged Thalia who nudged back.

"Uh well…" I began, unsure of what to say.

"Lycaon!" Thalia blurted out.

"Yeah! The werewolf king! Would you happen to know what he's up to?" I asked while stepping on Thalia's foot. She should be the one doing this! Not me!

"Why would you ask me of all people?" Midas sat back and stroked his beard.

I waited for Thalia to say something. I really _can't_ suck up to people.

"Well…" she began. "You're very knowledgeable." I resisted the urge to slap my face.

"That I am but you see, my, ah, sponsor is against helping people like you," Midas replied, smilingly gleefully. "You may choose to either be turned into gold or die by Lit's sword."

"Lit?" I asked.

"Oh that would be my son, Lityerses. A terrible name, I know. So which is it?" I was a little too stunned to reply.

"Both then."

"Scatter!" Thalia shouted. Midas and Lit ran forward. I ducked under Midas' arm and shoved him back. I saw Thalia fighting Lit but the latter had the upper hand.

I ran forward and summoned my sword. I blocked Lit's strike and pushed him out of the way.

"Run!" I yelled at Thalia. We sprinted for the exit. We slammed the door shut as soon as we were out then we grabbed a pole lying around and stuck it through the handles.

Once the white house was out of sight, we paused and caught our breaths. I glared at Thalia.

"I _told _you that was a bad idea!"

She snorted. "It was a good try! I just think we should burn this house."

I rolled my eyes. "That'll take up too much time. Let's just get going." Thalia and I turned and the other Hunters followed.

Lycaon would have covered a good distance in the time we wasted. We had to make up for it.

**/*/**

After a while, we made it to Pikes Peak. The signs Lycaon's pack left led to the mountains. I knelt on the ground and felt the vibrations. I looked at my companions and nodded.

_"He's close"_ I mouthed. We crept forward making as little noise as we could. At first I couldn't understand or identify who were talking but as we drew nearer, I heard Lycaon laugh.

"I can smell your fear. A few more minutes of life, heroes. Pray to whatever gods you wish. Zeus did not grant me mercy, and you will have none from me." Someone cursed and drop something heavy. He sounded vaguely familiar. Another seemed to pull something (a mallet?) out of a bag. A third heft a heavy object like a mace. That was probably my cue. I quickly took aim at the nearest wolf and fired. I ducked back down. The Hunters followed suit and fired.

I notched another arrow then fired at Lycaon. He caught it. However, as soon as he did, he screamed in pain and dropped my arrow. I shook my head. _Lycaon, it's obviously silver. Dodging it would have been better._

I notched a third then fired it at the Werewolf King. It lodged on his shoulder causing him to stagger.

_Not so tough now, huh?_

"Curse them!" Lycaon shouted. "This isn't over, boy." Then he disappeared. The other hunters entered the clearing. I turned to Thalia.

"Time for me to go," I said. I stretched out my right hand. She swatted it away and gave me a hug instead.

"Thank you." She pulled away. "Be careful out there, Icicle." My breath caught in my throat. Reyna used to call me that. I forced a smile, stepped back, and waved before moving away. I returned my bow to its previous state and summoned Maelstrom. Soon enough, I heard the flapping of wings.

_You're not going to go with them for the rest of the way?_ Maelstrom asked as soon as he landed.

I shook my head. "I'd rather go alone from now on."

Maelstrom whinnied. _Nobody likes being alone._

"Well, I do." I hoisted myself up onto Maelstrom's back. "To my safe house. There's something I need to check."


	9. Patrem senem cum loquitur bona

**Talks with good ol' dad**

I sat cross-legged in front of an ice-green bowl full of water. Or rather, what was once water.

I growled in frustration willed the water to unfreeze for the nth time. Okay, I'll admit it, I'm nervous. Maybe apprehensive is the better term. Either way, I end up freezing almost anything liquid I come in contact with whenever I feel jittery. I took a deep breath and dropped a seashell into the water without accidentally freezing the water.

Oh, I should back up a bit. Right now, I'm in my safe house trying to communicate with my father, Neptune. The safe house is actually just a little room-like thing full of supplies I stocked up over the years. I made sure to have one at very strategic spots. Was I afraid that someone might find my safe houses? Well, mortals can't find it but demigods can. I'm fine if a demigod finds my safe house. The supplies can save their lives. I keep nothing valuable in my safe houses anyway. Except maybe for the seashells I was trying to use at the moment.

On my thirteenth birthday, I receive a blue envelope with a bunch of seashells in it (Weeee). It came with the ice-green bowl I now had on my lap and a note saying "When the time is right we shall talk." After asking a bunch of Limnade Naiads what in the world the seashells were for, I found out that they were actually for communicating with Neptune. I drop one of those little things into the bowl (which apparently has to be filled with water), wait for a few seconds, then poof! I can talk to Neptune. I tried once before but it didn't work. Maybe it's because the "time wasn't right" or something like that.

But now, I really needed to talk to him. I don't think I can visit my mother in the Philippines feeling like… whatever I feel. I don't know if he's proud of me or what. I tried so hard to do my best in everything, to earn as much medals as I could, to even reach the position of Camp Prefect. I acted as disciplined as I could which resulted in people from the first three cohorts jeering at me even more. I earned the respect of the Fourth Cohort after saving their butts from a drakon nearly losing my life in the process. That's another story, though.

I turned my attention back to the bowl on my lap. The water had frozen again and I nearly threw the damn bowl to the wall. Then I noticed that my face wasn't reflected on the ice. It had frosted over but I could see an outline of a man's head. I put the bowl back on my lap and wiped the frost off.

Sure enough, I could see Neptune's face on the ice. He seemed to be sitting down wearing Roman armor. His jet black hair was cut Roman style. His beard was a little scruffy giving him a sort of rugged look. His skin was a deep tan and he had frown lines in between his brows. His eye color, though, made me wince. You see, my eyes are ice green contrary to the usual sea green trademark of Children of Poseidon/Neptune. I was probably his only demigod child who didn't inherit his eyes. At least, I got the hair.

"Father," I breathed out.

"At last you've found the right time to communicate with me," he said, his deep baritone voice resonating with power. I stayed silent unsure of what to say.

"You were banished from Camp." It was a statement, not a question. For some reason, that made me feel angry. I forced myself to remain calm.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Word travels fast," he simply said. His expression was hard to read. Was he disappointed? Angry? What was he feeling?

"Is that all you're going to say about this?" I said, my voice rising a bit. It was getting more and more difficult to keep my anger in check. My hands were trembling and frost began to spread on the floor from where my hands were resting. "For years, I've been trying to get your attention. People have insulted me, disliked me, simply because I was your daughter. I was accused of working for the enemy countless of times. Yes, you sent me the sword and shield I wield. You sent me these- these sea shells to communicate with you but you only answered now. Father, I needed you to say something. Anything at all to reassure me that I was doing okay despite what everyone else thought. If it weren't for Jason and Reyna, who knows what I would have done? Now, I've been exiled from Camp Jupiter, my _home_ and all you're going to say is 'Word travels fast'?"

My breath came out in little puffs of smoke. The whole room was covered in ice. I didn't care.

Neptune frowned and leaned back. "I'm sorry, Selene. It's just that, us, gods, we can't really speak to our children."

"Minotaur dung," I mumbled. Neptune shot me a stern look. All my etiquette was thrown out the window at this moment. I just didn't care anymore. "Juno visits Jason several times. When she does, she manages to insult me so why don't you have time commend me?"

Neptune paused as if he was contemplating. "Selene, you know as well as I do that I am feared by the Romans. You weren't supposed to exist in the first place. The other gods wouldn't appreciate it if I communicated with you. They think that my children have to be taught to survive without hearing anything from me. They knew that you would have been tormented but they believed that those hardships would make you tamer than all of your other siblings."

I said nothing. Yes, what father said made sense but still.

"I needed you," I whispered. Neptune's eyes softened as if understanding my plight.

"Child, you are very much unlike your siblings. You are the only one among my children who possesses power of the earth and ice. I granted you those gifts because I believed they would suit you more. Indeed you have shown amazing control over your abilities. Despite your banishment, I am proud of all you have accomplished. You have proven that my children are capable of great restraint. You achieved so much in your eleven years in Camp Jupiter. I apologize for not being able provide you with as much guidance as I hoped I could." He sighed heavily. "Just be careful. Your fatal flaw would be your downfall."

I managed a small smile. For some reason, I felt lighter.

"Thank you, Father," I said softly.

"Stay true to yourself. Right now, I would advise you to go to the Wolf House, as you originally planned." His eyes twinkled. My mouth opened slightly in shock. I didn't tell him I intended to visit Lupa. How did he know? "Then you should visit your mother. She worries."

I grimaced. "Did you tell her?" Neptune tilted his head.

"She may have received an anonymous letter informing her of what happened to you."

I wanted to curl up in a little ball and disappear from the world. My mother would probably be having a panic attack right now.

"Relax, Selene," Neptune said. "She understands."

I stared at him curiously. "Okay then?"

Neptune laughed. "You're just like her." He paused "Selene, I'm sorry I have to end this conversation short. Jupiter ordered all of the Olympians not to communicate with our children."

I nodded. "I understand. Thank you, father."

He smiled one last time and waved his hand making the image disappear.

I bit my lower lip. I was alone again.

I stared at my reflection. My black hair was tied, as always, but a fringe remained on the right side of my face. The small pale scar above my left eyebrow stood out. I touched it lightly.

No matter what I do, it was never going to go away. I used to hate it but now, I came to accept it as a part of me. With all the shenanigans happening, my scar seemed to tell the world that no matter what it throws at me, I'll get back up.


	10. Odi Praedonibus

**I Hate Pirates**

Maelstrom and I left at the break of dawn. We should arrive at the Wolf House in about an hour, right?

I thought so too. But that was before, I got kidnapped. How was I supposed to know that they would be on dry land?

**/*/**

_Chief, what's that?_ Maelstrom said, pointing one hoof towards something that vaguely resembled a pile of ice chests. There were no vehicles around so they couldn't have been placed there by mortals.

I frowned. Those looked a tad bit too suspicious.

"Maelstrom, let's not-"

_Donuts!_ Maelstrom dived down towards a plate of the said food that suddenly came into view. It was placed on the ground. Who leaves donuts lying around?

I uselessly tugged at my pegasus' mane. I'm going to have to manipulate the Mist. That wasn't exactly my favorite thing to do.

As we descended, I snapped my fingers and concentrated. Hopefully the mortals would only see a girl descending with a parachute on her back. I hopped off Maelstrom's back as soon as we landed. My pegasus trotted over to the plate of donuts while I looked around. There were no mortals in sight. That added to my growing suspicion.

Wary, I walked over to the chests then opened the first one I peeked inside and lo! It was full of gold denarii mixed with mortal cash. I opened a second and it was full of rum.

"What the Fortuna?" I said. I turned around as Maelstrom finished the donuts and he turned to trot back to me. He failed to notice the figure that loomed up behind him. My eyes widened in fear.

How could I have been so stupid?! Why did I let the pegasus dive down for donuts?!

"Maelstrom!" I shouted. Too late, the figure threw a golden net over my pegasus. I raced forward trying to get to my steed. Something moved at the edge of my vision and I turned as a round shield hit my face. I fell on my back, dazed.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out completely was a dark-haired man with a wild unkempt beard peering down at me.

**/*/**

I woke up on a hammock and with a throbbing headache. I rolled off the hammock and my legs immediately felt like jelly. My stomach felt like its insides were being rocked from side-to-side. I recognized this feeling. I tried to make sense of my surroundings but the need to hurl overpowered my other senses. The only source of light was a small round window with iron grates over it. I was able to make out a rail just below the window running around the whole room. The floor was covered with filthy, oily grime. That along with my sea sickness made me feel really queasy.

I walked toward the window and saw the waves rolling.

"Oh my," I said then grabbed the nearest bucket and let everything go.

"I didn't think a child of Poseidon would be sea sick," a voice came. I looked up and saw the man who peered down at me. Now that I wasn't on the verge of fainting, I saw him more clearly. He looked of Mediterranean descent. His skin was darkly tanned. He had a slash on his face from his left cheekbone to the right over his nose bridge.

"I'm Roman so it's Neptune, actually," I said. The man gave me an amused laugh.

"Figures," he said. "Cheirmarrhus."

"What?" I said. I knew that was his name, I read about him before but I acted dumb to keep him unsuspecting.

"It's my name. Don't you read your history?" he asked.

I shrugged and gripped the rail feeling the urge to empty my insides again. I couldn't afford to look weak in front of this scoundrel.

"Don't care about it," I said. That was a lie. I loved history. I liked reading about the heroes of old. Perhaps it was because, I was looking for someone, anyone, who had abilities such as mine. The closest I found was Khione, Goddess of Snow but after meeting her, well, let's just say we didn't get along.

"Eh, well, they don't mention me much anyway. All because of that blasted son of Poseidon-"

"Is that what this is?" I asked. Cheirmarrhus looked at me with a confused expression. "Those donuts. Were those to lure my pegasus and therefore, me? Do you want revenge against Poseidon/Neptune/whatever's children?" The pirate laughed.

"Oh I wasn't trying to capture you. Sure you're on my 'To Capture' list since someone's offering a good amount of money but the donuts were for the pegasus and the pegasus alone. I found out that the pegasi now-a-days liked eating those round pastries. Your pegasus is part of my revenge plan against a certain son of Poseidon," he said. I tilted my head in confusion. Why in the world would they want to capture my pegasus? And who put the bounty on my head?

Before I could ask any of my questions, the ship lurched and I tasted bile in my mouth. I bit the inside of my cheek in an effort to stop myself from barfing.

Cheirmarrhus looked on, amused. "You must be wondering put such a large price on your head." He turned around and began walking out of the room. He stopped just before opening the door. "It's Gaea," he said and he left.

I grabbed the bucket again and puked to my stomach's content.

I moved back to the hammock to lie down. Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Great-grandmother Earth must be so desperate to get me on her side, huh? I closed my eyes and tried to ignore my sea sickness.

**/*/**

"Oi! Your dinner's here!" I heard a voice call out. I looked and saw another man, not Cheirmarrhus, bring in a tray then he left just as soon as he arrived. It had a lone piece of bread and a glass of water.

I wobbled over to the tray. It was dinner already? Wow. I was _that_ sick.

I picked up the piece of bread and nibbled it. My face contorted in disgust. The bread was stale and nearly unpalatable. I stared suspiciously at the water. Sure I was thirsty but there was no way I was going to drink that junk. I opened my palm and focused, creating a ball of ice then promptly popping it in my mouth. Soon enough I finished the bread. I moved toward the door to see if there was anything that could indicate an escape route. The door had no knob. I pushed it, but it still wouldn't budge. A little dot of light streamed in from a peephole. Wait a peephole. I banged my head on the door. _I'm an idiot_. Then again, my senses were being overwhelmed by my sea sickness.

I looked through the peephole and an empty hall greeted me. There were no other doors besides mine. A single oil lamp hanging from the ceiling provided the only source of light. I stepped back and the light glinted off my ring. My ring. Once again I felt like a bloody moron. Cheirmarrhus didn't know that my ring is the dormant form of my weapons. I felt my neck. The moon necklace was still there.

I twisted the gear on my ring and Avalanche sprang out. I drove the sword through the door which split with a loud crack. I winced as splinters flew towards my face. I kicked the door down. The sound of the door cracking echoed through the hallway. I probably should have tried to escape more quietly.

I retracted my weapons. I heard the sound of laughter and glasses clinking coming from somewhere above me. It was like the pirates were having a party. Their sounds of merriment drowned the noise my escape created.

_Where would they place my pegasus?_ There obviously wouldn't be any stables in this ship. Did Maelstrom manage to get out? If he did, I'm practically doomed. I couldn't tell where I was. Put me in a river, I can easily tell what direction I'm supposed to head towards (then again, there are only two). But I'm so lost at sea. Haha. Lost at sea. Get it? No?

I heard the sound of a horse neighing in irritation. I felt the blood drain from my face. Could Maelstrom be…

I was answered by the sound of hooves clopping somewhere above my head. I walked down the hall not letting my guard down. My pegasus was up on the deck. No doubt he was the pirates' source of entertainment.

I heard a squeaking sound somewhere to my left. I cautiously looked in that direction then breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a rat.

I turned my attention back to the hall and I found myself facing, well, not the hall. There was a black-clad barrel chest in front of me. The smell of really bad body odor wafted up my nose causing my eyes to water. I slowly raised my eyes to look at his face. I gulped. This guy was scarier than Cheirmarrhus (not that I found him scary.) His hair was wild and untamed. His face looked brutish and had slash marks all around it. His beard, I didn't even want to think about it.

"Hi." A safe start. He reared back and looked as if he was going to roar and charge at me at the same time. Without thinking, I slipped one of my shoes off (they were loose anyway) kicked it up, and grabbed it with my right hand. The next part was just weird. I jumped, grabbing the man's shoulders for leverage, shoved my shoe into his mouth, then flipped so I was standing behind him. He wobbled, surprised to find a shoe in his mouth. I summoned my weapons again then whacked the back of his head with my shield. He crumpled onto the floor. I nudged him with my foot and he started snoring.

I let out a breath. He was still alive. I hoped nobody heard that little commotion. I shoved my shoe back on and continued on my way. At the end of the hall, there was a ladder leading up to a wooden hatch. I climbed the ladder as quietly as I could. When I reached the top, I put my hand on the hatch, hesitating for a moment. I had no actual plan. That was a first I closed my eyes and felt the vibrations on the hatch.

I mapped out the scene going on the upper deck. The pirates were everywhere. Maelstrom was approximately seven feet away. There was a more or less clear path from the hatch to my pegasus. By clear, I mean, had one or two pirates in every feet.

So plan, right. I'll burst out of the hatch, make an ice road while going to Maelstrom and slide along waving my sword so the pirates would (hopefully) get out of the way. Then I'll cut whatever it is that's holding Maelstrom down and we can fly off.

I felt cold energy building up in my arms. I counted to three then burst out of the hatch. What I did not anticipate, however, was a white pegasus and its rider.

As soon as I made my grand entrance, I heard the _whump-whump_ of huge wings.

_Duck._ I heard a voice say.

"What?" I said, turning around. My eyes widened as a wall of white crashed into my face. I dropped my sword somewhere. I tumbled backwards. The pegasus that crashed into me whinnied in anger.

"Woah! Steady Pegasus!" Came another voice. It sounded younger than the first one, a little older than me, perhaps. I scrambled up. I looked around. My sword skittered and landed right next to a lanky pirate who had pasta all over his face. I began frantically shaking my shield arm. My sword responded to the motion. A few seconds later it flew towards my shield, right into the built-in sheath. I turned around to run towards Maelstrom. The other pegasus rider made his pegasus gallop around the whole place, causing even more panic. I reached Maelstrom and cut off the strings that held him down before promptly leaping onto his back.

_Chief what took you so long?_ He asked, berating me.

"I was locked up and dizzy. I'm sea sick! Give me a break!" I said. Maelstrom crouched, ready to leap into the air. He jumped then yelped. I was nearly thrown off.

"Pluto's loins!" I shouted. I looked back and saw Cheirmarrhus holding onto Maelstrom's tail. He was looking at the other pegasus rider.

"Bellerophon you meddler!" he yelled, pulling harder on Maelstrom's tail. Maelstrom whinnied in displeasure and promptly kicked Cheirmarrhus on the chest. The pirate flew backwards and collided with a group of pirates trying to aim a canon at the white pegasus. Maelstrom flew upwards and the other pegasus followed. Arrows started flying towards us, but the mounts just evaded. I was free.

* * *

**A/N: Replies to guest reviews can be found in the tumblr blog I keep mentioning.**


	11. Loquor Fratis Extincti

**I talk to my dead brother**

Soon enough, we were at a safe distance from the pirate ship. I started to see land in the distance. I turned to look at the other rider. He seemed to be in his early twenties. His pitch black hair had a wavy bowl cut style. His eyes flicked to my direction and my breath hitched.

They were sea green just like Neptune's.

"Cheirmarrhus called you Bellerophon. Are you really…" I trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Yes, I am Bellerophon. The one who slew the Chimera. Does that surprise you?" He had a rebellious glint in his eyes, typical of Neptune's Greek children.

"Quite frankly, yes. You're supposed to be dead." I winced. That came out harsher than I meant. "What I mean to say is that-" Bellerophon threw his head back and laughed.

"Relax! I know what you meant." His language was surprisingly modern for a guy who died several millennia ago. I didn't say that out loud.

"Wait so if you're Bellerophon, that means that your pegasus is _the_ Pegasus," I said. Bellerophon just nodded. Maelstrom nickered nervously and inched away. Pegasus snorted and shook his head.

_How long it took her to figure _that _out, I wonder_, he said.

"Hey! I just had to be sure!" I said. Bellerophon and Pegasus looked surprised when I said that.

"You can understand horses?" Bellerophon asked. "But you're not a child of Poseidon! I mean your eyes. They're-"

"Lighter, more 'glow-y'" I deadpanned, feeling a little annoyed with Bellerophon. Poseidon's son made a weird little gurgling sound as if he was embarrassed.

I waved my hand. "I get it all the time." Bellerophon's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry it's just that you don't look very Greek." He eyed my prefect cloak (which surprisingly stayed on) and my medals.

"I know. I'm Roman," I said. My stoic face was back on.

"What the jujubes is that?" Bellerophon asked.

"Nevermind," I mumbled. An awkward silence fell over us. Bellerophon tried talking to me at some points but I brushed him off the way I usually do when I don't feel like talking.

After several painfully awkward minutes. We reached land. My senses told me that we were somewhere around Los Angeles.

I hopped off Maelstrom and strode towards Bellerophon.

"So how are you alive again?" I asked him. The black-haired boy got off Pegasus who trotted towards Maelstrom. He ran a hand through his hair making it messier than it already was.

"It's a long story-"

"I've got all night," I said, narrowing my eyes. Yes, I didn't trust him. He may be a son of Poseidon but he was Greek. Camp Jupiter taught me that Greek children of Poseidon weren't very trustworthy.

Bellerophon swallowed. He shifted his weight. I could tell he was nervous.

"The boundaries between life and death are starting fade. It started with the monsters. Now, they just keep reforming even if you just killed them. The smaller the monster, the faster they reform. A dragon would probably take a few more hours but telekhines, gorgons, it would take them a few minutes." Bellerophon paused. "Souls started coming back too. Hades is having trouble keeping the dead in. There are some souls who have a sponsor, so to speak."

"A sponsor?" I asked. Bellerophon nodded.

"Yes. The sponsor provides for those particular souls when they leave the Underworld on the condition that they work for her."

"Let me guess. The sponsor's Gaea." Bellerophon glanced warily at the ground.

"We should probably try to avoid saying her name," he said. I shrugged nonchalantly. Dirt Face could pop up for all I care. She wants me alive, anyway. Oh joy. I feel so blessed to have her favor! Was that statement sarcastic enough?

"Whatever. Are you on Gaea's payroll?" Bellerophon shook his head so hard, it looked like it was going to fall off.

"No! No, it's just that. I saw my former enemies escape. I thought that maybe I can redeem myself," he defended.

"For being arrogant and thinking that you were worthy enough to just fly up to Olympus?" I said, plainly. Bellerophon paled.

"You know about that?" he asked. His hand rested lightly on the bronze sword at his side. I eyed it warily, clenching my fists to discretely place a thumb on my ring.

"Everyone knows about it." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Bellerophon looked down and gripped his sword tighter. I got ready to whip out my own but I definitely did not expect Bellerophon to slump onto the ground and start sniffling.

My mouth opened slightly. Bellerophon looked up at me and his eyes were red.

"I made a mistake, I know. When I died, I didn't even have to pass the judges of the Underworld. I was sent to the Fields of Asphodel without question. Father never spoke to me after I fell. He was disappointed and ashamed. I thought that maybe, if I brought my former enemies back to the Underworld, he could forgive me. Maybe I could have a shot for Elysium." Bellerophon wiped his eyes. I tried to keep a straight face. I've always been awkward when it came to dealing with crying people. Scratch that, I've been awkward when it came to dealing with people in general. There were a few exceptions, sure, but, eh. They're exceptions.

I cleared my throat. "Okay, I'm sorry. Honestly, I think you did a pretty good job. I mean, you helped me get off Cheirmarrhus' ship, sort of, even though Pegasus rammed into my face." I paused. What else is someone supposed to say? "I'm sure father's already proud of you. We all have our ups-and-downs."

Bellerophon sniffed. "You think so?"

I tried not to grimace. He looked like a little kid. Am I doing this right?

"Yeah," I mustered. Bellerophon stood up.

"Then I better finish what I started," he said. That was fast. "Pegasus!"

Pegasus trotted back towards us. I looked at Maelstrom. My pegasus looked as if he was going to faint. He _did_ talk to the first pegasus to exist.

_About time,_ Pegasus said. The winged-horse looked at me. _You have one fine steed over there. You're lucky to have him._

Bellerophon mounted Pegasus. "Thank you. I hope you'll succeed in… whatever it is you're doing." Then he flew off into the night. Maelstrom nudged my hand. I rest my left hand on his mane.

_What now, Chief?_ he asked. I reached into the pocket of my pants and brought out the tent Thalia gave me and flicked it to the ground.

"We rest first. Then we head for the Wolf House tomorrow," I replied, watching the tent unfold. Maelstrom yawned.

_Sounds like a good plan._

"Have you eaten?" Maelstrom nodded.

_I've had enough of donuts._ That's new. I laughed.

"Sure you have," I said, ducking into my tent.


	12. Lupus in Domum Pavor

**Panic at the Wolf House**

Is there such thing as an anti-dream sleeping cap? I sure want one. What was my dream about? It was set in the Wolf House, my next destination.

**/~/**

I dreamed that Thalia was frozen. She was being dragged by one of the Hunters' wolves.

"Thalia!" a voice called out. I turned and saw Jason rushing forward but he was pulled back by the Cherokee-girl and the Hispanic-Boy who were with him in one of my former dreams. Piper and Leo, was it?

"Who did this?" Jason yelled. His body crackled with electricity. "I'll kill you myself!"

I didn't understand why Jason was so worked up. As far as I know, he didn't know Thalia. Sure they had the same godly parent (albeit, different aspects of him) but Thalia made it clear that she did not know about the existence of Camp Jupiter, much less Roman demigods.

I hesitated. I looked at Thalia's eyes, then at Jason's. They were the same shade (of course they would be) but it was the shape of their eyes that made me realize something. Jupiter's eyes weren't shaped like that. They didn't look very alike but thinking about it now, there was something about the way Thalia held herself, the way she spoke, it was eerily similar to Jason's. Then there's Thalia's only physical description of her little brother: 'Blonde head'. Why didn't I notice before?!

From somewhere behind the monsters, a girl laughed. She was wearing a snowy dress and a silver crown on top of her hair.

_ "Bon soir, mes amis," _said the girl. "Alas, son of Hephaestus, you say you need time? I'm afraid time is one tool you do not have." Her voice sounded familiar. It took me a few moments but I realized this person was Khione. I felt anger boil within me. Remember when I mentioned that I didn't get along with Khione? Yep. I still haven't gotten over what she did in the Philippines. Hail began pouring down on a bunch of crops! It's a tropical country! That's not supposed to happen.

I noticed that Jason didn't have Ivlivs. Instead, he was holding a piece of wood. I realized, with dread, that his weapon was probably destroyed. A dagger of ice formed on Khione's hand.

"What've you done?" Jason demanded.

"Oh, so many things," the snow goddess purred. "Your sister's not dead, if that's what you mean. She and her Hunters will make fine toys for our wolves. I thought we'd defrost them one at a time and hunt them down for amusement. Let _them _be the prey for once."

The wolves snarled.

"Yes, my dears." Khione kept looking at Jason. "Your sister almost killed their king, you know. Lycaon's off in a cave somewhere, no doubt licking his wounds, but his minions have joined us to take revenge for their master. And soon Porphyrion will arise, and we shall rule the world." I felt like there was a knife in my heart. Thalia wasn't the one who shot Lycaon! I was! She didn't deserve to be frozen. I did! Then again, I can't freeze but you get my point.

"Traitor!" a woman inside a cage shouted. "You meddlesome, D-list goddess! You aren't worthy to pour my wine, much less rule the world."

Khione sighed. "Tiresome as ever, Queen Hera. I've been wanting to shut you up for millennia."

Hera. Greek form of Juno. Right. Wow. She's actually imprisoned. I couldn't help but feel impressed.

Khione waved her hand, and ice encased the prison, sealing in the spaces between the earthen tendrils.

"That's better," the snow goddess said. "Now, demigods, about your death—"

"You're the one who tricked Hera into coming here," Jason said. "You gave Zeus the idea of closing Olympus."

The monsters were restless but Khione raised a hand. "Patience, my loves. If he wants to talk, what matter? The sun is setting, and time is on our side. Of course, Jason Grace. Like snow, my voice is quiet and gentle, and very cold. It's easy for me to whisper to the other gods, especially when I am only confirming their own deepest fears. I also whispered in Aeolus's ear that he should issue an order to kill demigods. It is a small service for Gaea, but I'm sure I will be well rewarded when her sons the giants come to power."

"You could've killed us in Quebec," Jason said. "Why let us live?"

Caesar no. Did Khione _really_ bother them? That's one more reason to hate her. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it. Meddlesome D-list goddess indeed._  
_

Khione wrinkled her nose. "Messy business, killing you in my father's house, especially when he insists on meeting all visitors. I did _try_, you remember. It would've been lovely if he'd agreed to turn you to ice. But once he'd given you guarantee of safe passage, I couldn't openly disobey him. My father is an old fool. He lives in fear of Zeus and Aeolus, but he's still powerful. Soon enough, when my new masters have awakened, I will depose Boreas and take the throne of the North Wind, but not just yet. Besides, my father did have a point. Your quest was suicidal. I fully expected you to fail."

"And to help us with that," Leo said, "you knocked our dragon out of the sky over Detroit. Those frozen wires in his head—that was _your _fault. You're gonna pay for that."

"You're also the one who kept Enceladus informed about us," Piper added. "We've been plagued by snowstorms the whole trip."

"Yes, I feel so close to all of you now!" Khione said with glee. "Once you made it past Omaha, I decided to ask Lycaon to track you down so Jason could die here, at the Wolf House." Khione smiled at him. "You see, Jason, your blood spilled on this sacred ground will taint it for generations. Your demigod brethren will be outraged, especially when they find the bodies of these two from Camp Half-Blood. They'll believe the Greeks have conspired with giants. It will be … delicious."

Dread settled in my stomach. I already knew that Greek demigods existed but the rest of Camp Jupiter didn't. Octavian believed that they did and now, this will be the proof that he was right all along. He's going to be made praetor if they found out. The Greeks would take the blame for Jason's death. And the Romans... The Roman army is powerful. The Greeks won't stand a chance.

"You'll set demigods against demigods," Jason replied.

"It's so easy!" said Khione. "As I told you, I only encourage what you would do anyway."

"But why?" Piper spread her hands. "Khione, you'll tear the world apart. The giants will destroy everything. You don't want that. Call off your monsters."

Khione laughed. "Your persuasive powers are improving, girl. But I am a goddess. You can't charm-speak me. We wind gods are creatures of chaos! I'll overthrow Aeolus and let the storms run free. If we destroy the mortal world, all the better! They never honored me, even in Greek times. Humans and their talk of global warming. Pah! I'll cool them down quickly enough. When we retake the ancient places, I will cover the Acropolis in snow."

Great. Cherokee-girl can charmspeak. I had trouble with people who had that ability.

"The ancient places." Leo surmised. "That's what Enceladus meant about destroying the roots of the gods. He meant Greece."

"You could join me, son of Hephaestus," Khione said. "I know you find me beautiful. It would be enough for my plan if these other two were to die. Reject that ridiculous destiny the Fates have given you. Live and be my champion, instead. Your skills would be quite useful."

I wanted to laugh. Was Khione actually flirting? In her messed up way, she probably was.

"Yeah, join you. Right. Until you get bored of me and turn me into a Leosicle? Lady, nobody messes with my dragon and gets away with it. I can't believe I thought you were hot." Leo was laughing. I can't believe he just called the Goddess of _Snow_, hot. I understood that Leo didn't mean _literal_ hot but Khione, well, she's Khione. She always takes things the wrong way.

"Hot? You dare insult me? I am cold, Leo Valdez. Very, very cold."

She blasted snow at the demigods, but Hispanic-boy, Leo, held up his hand. Fire suddenly erupted in front of him. The snow melted. I winced. Khione's not going to fare well in this fight.

Leo grinned. "See, lady, that's what happens to snow in Texas. It—freaking—melts."

Khione hissed. "Enough of this. Hera is failing. Porphyrion is rising. Kill the demigods. Let them be our king's first meal!"

Jason hefted his icy wooden plank and the monsters charged.

**/~/**

I bolted up. The Wolf House was being attacked. I looked outside my tent. The sun was starting to peek out. I packed up as quickly as I could and called Maelstrom.

"Maelstrom we need to leave _now!_" My dream was set at night. I hoped Thalia was unthawed by now. Then there's Jason. Oh _gods_, Jason! He didn't have a proper weapon!

I leaped onto Maelstrom's back. Several hours must have passed since that fight in the Wolf House but who knows what could have happened.

Maelstrom took off.

"Please hurry, Maelstrom," I whispered. My pegasus must have sensed my distress because he speeded up. I closed my eyes and hoped that everyone was safe.


	13. Obvius Negavit Lupum

**Access Denied by a Wolf**

I arrived at the Wolf House within a few hours. The place looked the same as it usually did on the outside but the air was colder than usual. There was a trial of ice leading away from the Wolf House.

Despite my worry, I managed to let out a small chuckle. No doubt that ice came from Khione the melodramatic Ice Princess. I jogged closer to the Wolf House. The walls looked a little charred. That was probably the doing of the Hispanic dude, Leo.

I looked around. The atmosphere was very tense as if every single thing in the area was holding its breath waiting for something bad to happen. I walked into the Wolf House. There were signs of a battle everywhere. The air smelled metallic. Obviously Jason used his sparky powers.

I heard something move behind me. On instinct, I summoned my sword, flicking the gear on my ring. I turned around and found myself face-to-face with a huge brick red she-wolf. Lupa.

"_Selene put your sword away!"_ she said.

The she-wolf stood up on her hind legs and I took a step back. I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped my lips. I gulped and snapped with my left hand. My weapons disappeared.

"Sorry," I said. Lupa settled back on all fours.

"_I heard about what happened in Camp Jupiter,"_ she said. Her expression suddenly became difficult to read. Was she mad at me? Disappointed?

"I'm sorry I failed to keep Jason close. I wasn't even supposed to-"

"_There is no need to apologize."_ Lupa interrupted. "_Jason should have known better. He relied on your company too much."_

"He relies on Reyna's too!" I argued. "Lupa, was he here last night?"

Lupa tilted her head. _That he was_.

"What happened?"

_I wasn't present. My wolves and I were fighting in another area. But I _do _know that Jason is safe. So is his sister._

I breathed a sigh of relief. So Thalia's unthawed and Jason's unharmed. Another thought crossed my mind.

"He doesn't remember me, does he?"

"_I assume Juno restored his memory by now."_ I could help the feeling of excitement.

"Then he'll come back to Camp Jupiter, right? He can help prove my innocence! I can go back!" I laughed. Take that Octavian! I can have my position back. Everything will go back to normal and-

"_No."_ All my hopeful thoughts and wishes abruptly vanished with that single statement. I looked at Lupa incredulously.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I demanded. Lupa's ears twitched in irritation. Her tail swung back in forth.

_"When I say 'no' I mean 'no'. It's as simple as that, Selene,"_ she replied.

"W-Why not? D-Did I-" I was stuttering. I haven't stuttered in years. This wasn't a good sign.

_"You'll know in time, Selene."_

"I don't want to know in time! I want to know _now_!" I said. The ground trembled. Lupa stepped back. I glanced around. Jagged spikes of ice appeared around me probably as a result of my outburst. I took a deep breath. The ground stopped shaking. The ice melted then quickly evaporated.

"I-I'm sorry. I j-just…" I trailed off, feeling ashamed of myself.

_"Selene, I suggest you go home,"_ Lupa said.

"Camp Jupiter is my home," I replied sullenly. I couldn't look at Lupa. Not after what I just did.

_"You know what I mean. Go back to the Philippines. See your mother. She worries."_ I grimaced.

"I can't face her."

_"Selene, stop this pity party. Your mother said she'll support you no matter what. Her relatives may not have approved of you since she had you before getting married, but she's proud of everything you've achieved."_

I stayed silent.

"I need some time to think, Lupa," I finally said. Lupa bared her teeth and let out a little noise that sound like a wolf laugh.

_"No you don't. You already know what to do,"_ she said then walked away. I was left alone in the Wolf House. I looked around. It was time to say good-bye to this place. I planned to drop by after I visited my mother but after that, no more. With a heavy heart I walked out and left the premises.


	14. Ego Ledo Per Umbram

**I Get Hit by a Shadow**

"Watch it, kid!" I mumbled an apology then continued plowing through the busy street.

I wasn't sure how I was going to visit my mom. I didn't want to call Maelstrom. The Philippines is half-way around the world and I've already been running my pegasus down to the ground. He deserved a break.

I couldn't exactly hop on a boat since I'm sea sick, if nobody noticed. I'd puke my gut out and nothing would be left by the time the ride ended.

Option number 2 is to glide over the sea using my powers to probe me forward. There was no way, I'm going to do that. First off, a trail of ice moving around the world from America to Asia is way too suspicious. Secondly, that's so tiring!

There's one last option left. Flying. I shuddered. Sure I always rode an airplane whenever I went to the Philippines. Doesn't mean, I warmed up to it. I probably spent more than ninety percent of the flights praying to Jupiter and asking him not to blast me out of the sky. And those were when Jason was still around. Now that I lost Air Head, his daddy might not be so forgiving.

My thoughts were interrupted by something knocking me into an alley.

"Ow! Gods that hurt!" I yelled. How many times did I have to get hit in a week?

I stood up and brushed myself.

"I-I'm sorry," a voice said. "I didn't expect you to be in the way." I looked around and saw the person who probably spoke. He was almost a head shorter than me and was wearing a black trench coat. He had a really bad case of bed hair. A black blade glinted at his side.

I frowned.

"Hey aren't you the kid who brought Hazel in?" I said, his face finally registering. Mr. Bed Hair scowled, obviously disliking the way I called him 'kid'.

"My name's Nico di Angelo. It's either you call me that or you don't talk to me at all," he said, his voice laced with irritation. I put my hands up.

"Sorry, Nico. Didn't mean to call you 'kid'." I leaned against the alley wall and let out a huff. "So what brings Pluto's Ambassador to these parts?"

Nico didn't answer. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so you're not the chatty type, huh?" Nico looked at me.

"Why aren't you in Camp Jupiter?" he asked.

"Oh so you don't answer my question but you ask your own and expect _me_ to answer it?" I said incredulously. Nico glared at me. I glared back. The ground began to rumble. I wasn't sure if it was because of me or because of him. Probably both of us. A crack started appearing on the ground behind Nico. I looked down and saw frost begin to spread from where I was standing.

I shook my head. I didn't need to make another enemy right now. Nico was a powerful demigod. One of the strongest I've ever encountered. I didn't need him on my bad side.

"Okay, I'll answer your question, yeesh. No need to get all grumpy," I said, trying to placate him. It worked. The ground stopped rumbling. The crack re-sealed and the frost receded. "I was kicked out of Camp."

"What?" Nico said.

"I was kicked out of Camp," I repeated, looking him right in the eye. Nico's eyes were unreadable.

"Why? You're one of its most important members," he said. I scoffed.

"Apparently not important enough to keep." I fiddled with my ring. "Look. Want to talk somewhere more private? Somewhere with food, perhaps?"

Hey don't judge me for suggesting a place with food. I haven't had breakfast and lunch yet.

Nico looked down and scratched his head.

"You paying?"

**/*/**

"They blamed me for the loss of our other praetor, Jason. You remember him? Yeah. I'm honestly not surprised. Octavian and his lackeys have been looking for an excuse to cast me out. It was only a matter of time." I took another bite out of my cheeseburger.

I surprised myself with my bitter tone. I still couldn't seem to get over what happened days ago.

Nico didn't say anything for a while. He chewed on his own burger.

"I'm sorry," he said after swallowing. Something was running through his eyes. Was that pity? Sympathy? I wasn't sure. My inner turmoil was clouding everything else. Well, that _and_ my inner hunger.

"Apology doesn't change anything," I replied, shrugging. "Besides, you had nothing to do with it."

We stayed quiet, silently munching on our meals.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," he mumbled through his drink.

"Hm?"

"The answer to your question earlier. I'm looking for a friend of mine." He bit his bottom lip, a sign that he was nervous. "His name's Percy Jackson."

My heart jumped into my throat. There it was. That name again. Thalia mentioned him before. He was the other missing dude. Since Nico knew him, he might know where he came from.

I crumpled up the wrapper that once held my burger.

"Does the place Camp Half-Blood ring a bell?" I asked. Nico looked away as if he remembered something painful. He grabbed his drink.

"No," he said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Nico," I began. "Please don't lie to me." He refused to look at me. I wasn't sure why Nico didn't want to admit that he knew where Camp Half-Blood was. Maybe something happened to him there. Was he kicked out like I was?

Nico took a deep breath then exhaled, putting down the plastic cup.

"You'll be wandering alone, won't you?" I nodded in affirmation. "Camp Half-Blood's located on Long Island. There's a pine tree on a hill. You can't miss it because the Golden Fleece is hanging from one of its branches and a huge dragon is curled around the base. He won't eat you," he said when he saw my startled expression. "As long as you don't try to steal the Fleece."

I whistled. "Okay then." I stared at Nico curiously. "What happened there?"

"W-What do you mean?" he asked. His voice cracked a little at the last word.

"Nico, if you were cast out, it's fine. I won't judge you. I was kicked out of my own Camp."

"It's nothing, really. The people there are really accepting."

"But-? There has to be a reason why you left?" I stared at him. It probably couldn't have been that bad. "Did they blame you for Percy's disappearance?" Nico shook his head.

"Please stop asking," he said meekly. I clenched my jaw. I really wasn't going to get anything.

"Okay. I'll stop. Just know that you can tell me anything. I know we barely know one another but I know what it feels like to be counted as an outsider. We may have a lot more in common than we think."

I gave him a small smile before standing up. I was about to walk out of the fast food chain when Nico called out.

"Selene!" I turned around. His eyes were unreadable before but know they were full of… concern? Was Nico seriously worried about me? We barely knew one another. "Be careful."

I smiled. "I will."


	15. Domus Dulcis Domus

**Home Sweet Home**

"_Mabuhay!_ Welcome to the Philippines! We hope to see you again soon!" A preppy-looking flight attendant said as soon I stepped off the plane. I gave her a tight-lipped smile and continued walking on the jet bridge.

I practically ran to the bathroom and emptied my guts into one of the toilet bowls. That was probably_ the_ most tense flight I have ever been on. I barely unclenched my hands throughout that twelve-hour flight. I couldn't even bring myself to use the in-flight entertainment system. I was too nervous to do anything.

I walked out of the stall and looked at the bathroom mirror.

"Sweet baby Julius," I said. My hair was sticking up all over the place. I turned on the faucet and wet my hair a little hoping to tidy it up a bit. As soon as I convinced myself I looked presentable enough I walked out of the bathroom, popping a few breath mints into my mouth as I went. Time to head to my mom's place.

**/*/**

"Two hundred sixty-nine pesos," the taxi driver said. I handed him three one hundred peso bills.

"Keep the change," I mumbled.

"_Salamat!_" he said before I closed the door and walked to the emerald green gate of my mom's house.

_Salamat_. Thank you in Filipino. I rubbed my temples. My Filipino was a little rusty. Then again, I'm rarely in the country.

I rang the doorbell and jumped up as dogs began barking.

I heard the front door open and close. Someone began shushing the dogs in Filipino. That someone opened the gate. It was a chubby girl a head shorter than me. One of mom's household helpers, Lorena.

"Ay, Lia!" I cringed at her usage of my second name. "_Andito ka na pala!"_ (You're here already!)

I tried to smile but it probably came out as a grimace.

"_Sa'n si Mama?_"(Where's Mama?) I asked.

"_Nasa loob! Tara, pasok ka na!"_ (Inside! Come in!) Lorena ushered me inside, closing the gate behind me. The dogs began nuzzling my legs. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

"Hello Ash, Ammy, Cloud, Mucho, Bambi, Ket, and my personal favorite, Nieve." I knelt in front of the last dog and scratched the back of her ear. Nieve was a pure white Siberian Husky. People thought he wouldn't last long with us but our house was cold enough since my mom liked keeping the air-conditioning units on. The electric bill must be high.

I stood up and walked up the steps leading to the front door, Nieve right at my heels. My right hand was reaching for the handle when the door flung open revealing my mother. Her chestnut brown hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands framing her face. She had her black reading glasses on so she was probably reading the newspaper or something.

"Lia!" Once again, I cringed. My mother and the household helpers were the only ones who called me by my second name. When Reyna tried to do that, I tackled her into the Little Tiber. Jason didn't even bother to try after that.

"Hi mom," I said. Before I could say anything else, my mom wrapped me in her famous bone-crushing bear hug.

"You've grown since I last saw you! How's my baby?" she said, still hugging me.

"C-can't. B-b-breathe," I wheezed, flailing a little. My knapsack was pressed painfully against my back. I squirmed. Trying to get out of my mother's vice-like grip.

I heard my mom laugh. She squeezed me one more time before letting me go.

"Sorry, not sorry, Lia." My mother smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Let's talk inside. I baked your favorite red velvet cupcakes."

"Thanks," I mumbled, taking my boots off by the door and hanging my vest on the coat rack. I shut the door behind me and walked towards the living room. There was a dark brown coffee table in front of the television. It had one apple green armchair on either side and a sofa of the same color facing the TV. The sofa had six pillows, ranging from light blue to purple, strewn all over it.

I breathed in the scent of home: a hint of peppermint mixed with something that smelled like freshly baked pastries.

"Don't walk around in your socks, _anak_," my mom said sternly. She was sitting on one of the armchairs, a purple pillow on her lap. A tray of red velvet cupcakes was on the table next to a cup of English Breakfast Tea on a coaster.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Taking my socks off and tossing them to one side. My mother cleared her throat and looked at me as if she expected me to do something.

"Oh! Oops," I said as soon as I realized what it was. I picked up the socks, went back to the front door to stuff them in the boots I took off. Then I went inside a bathroom and washed my hands on the sink. I walked back into the living room.

"Much better," she said. I sat down on the sofa and picked up one of the cupcakes and began eating.

"So, what happened in Camp?" My mom asked. My chewing slowed down and I swallowed.

"Uh… I don't really want to talk about it," I said.

"Lia, I'm your mother, I deserve to know," she said. I couldn't look at her.

"Jason disappeared. Reyna tried to convince the other senators that I wasn't at fault. Octavian _still_ managed to make it look like I was responsible for everything. I was kicked out. Now, I'm here." I picked up the cup of tea and slurped. I scalded my tongue and nearly slammed the cup back down on the table.

"Hmmmm." My mother leaned back into the armchair. "So, you were innocent but you were punished for it anyway?" I nodded. "That's hardly fair. I never really understood Roman politics."

"I don't understand politics in general," I muttered under my breath.

My mother laughed. "That's true. Right now, people are rallying against the new government."

"Again?"

"Yeah. I don't get it. Personally, I think the new president's doing a good job. These are probably the same people rallying against the previous," she said, shaking her head.

"Why? They voted for the new president. Most of the country's happy with him so why are they still rallying?" I asked. My mother thought for a moment before replying.

"Some people don't have anything better to do," she said. I thought about that for a moment. I set down the half-eaten cupcake.

"Ma, is it alright if I stay here for a while?" I said. My mom's face brightened up.

"Of course! Stay as long as you like." I stood up and took one of my mom's hands. I pressed the back of her hand to my forehead, a Filipino sign of respect.

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek then proceeded to pick up the tray of cupcakes.

"Tsk. Tsk. Where do you think you're going with that tray, young lady?" she said. I gave her a sheepish grin.

"To my room?" I said meekly.

"Nuh-uh. Nope." She stood up taking the tray from me.

"But Moooom!" I said. I gave her a hurt look.

"That doesn't work, Lia. I'm not letting you bring food up to your room because crumbs could land all over the place! You don't want ants in your room, do you?" I grumbled something along the lines of 'I hate ants' and 'I can clean up'. My mother set the tray down and patted my head.

"You can eat again later."

"Fine." I turned around and headed to the stairs, my mother laughing at my antics.


	16. Memoria Fragmenta

**Fragments of Memories**

I wasn't sure how long I would be staying in my mom's house. All I know is that it's giving me a lot of time to think.

I couldn't sleep. Jet lag was taking its toll on me. I stood up and picked up the photo album lying on my study desk. The pictures inside were taken using the polaroid instacam my mom sent me. I realized, with a start, that I left that camera in Camp Jupiter. Whelp. There goes fifty-thousand pesos.

I didn't have anything else to do so I decided to look through the photos.

The first photo showed the aftermath of the first Siege that Jason, Reyna, and I led. It was a candid shot taken by Leila after we were declared the victors. I was in between Jason and Reyna, an arm casually slung around either of them. I was imitating Octavian's face when I shoved him out of the way. Jason and Reyna were laughing with me. The three of us were eleven, months after Reyna arrived in Camp.

**/~/**

_"Did you guys see Octavian's _face_?!" I yelled. "I think it was something like this." I crossed my eyes, and stuck out my tongue. Jason and Reyna began laughing hysterically._

_"Oh gods, Selene. You hit him so hard his head was rattling inside the helmet," Reyna said._

_"IT WAS NOT!" a voice came from behind us. I let go of my two friends and we whirled around to face Octavian._

_"Oh suck it up Octavian! You practically flew aside," Jason said, hopelessly trying to reign in his giggles. Octavian huffed._

_"No! This is preposterous! Selene cheated somehow!" I rolled my eyes. "Where are the praetors?"_

_Marcus and Abigail were dropped by their eagles. Both were also trying not to laugh._

_"I'm sorry Octavian but the game goes to the Fourth and Fifth Cohorts," Marcus said._

_"Apparently it was a good decision to appoint Jason and Selene as centurions. Reyna, I believed you earned yourself a new position," Abigail said. My eyes widened in excitement. I nudged Reyna who nudged back. She gave me a small smile._

_"Reyna since your cohort lacks one centurion, we have decided to promote you to the said position."_

_"But she's only earned her first stripe a few months ago!" Octavian protested._

_"Six months, two weeks, and four days to be exact," I said. Octavian glared at me. I shrugged at him._

_Jason put an arm around Reyna. "I support the decision," he said._

_I gave Marcus and Abigail a thumbs-up. The other centurions mumbled their consent._

_"Then it's decided."_

**/~/**

I smiled at the memory. Even at a young age, Octavian was already a huge prick. I flipped through the album. Most of the photos were taken in Camp Jupiter. One picture showed Reyna hugging me after she appointed me as the prefect. I had a scowl on my face whilst Reyna had a huge smile on hers. Jason was the one who took that picture. I rolled my eyes. Then flipped to the next page.

The next photo made me wince. It showed the usual trio in the infirmary. I was sitting up on a bed with a bandage around my head. Jason and Reyna were on either side and we looked like we were arguing. Octavian took that picture because he thought that showing everyone that we were arguing would cause some sort of disagreement in the Camp. It didn't. Eventually, I managed to get the photo (and my camera) back. I may or may not left a few bruises on Octavian's face. I kept the photo to remind me that even though my friends and I argued, we couldn't stay mad at one another long enough.

The reason for our argument, though, wasn't something I like remembering.

**/~/**

_"What in the world Selene?!" Jason said, sitting on the stool to my right. Reyna was on the other side, head in her hands. She looked like she'd been crying. She looked thinner, her cheekbones more defined._

_"You almost died," Reyna said quietly._

_"I'm sorry," I mumbled._

_"What were you thinking?" Reyna asked. "You usually plan things ahead."_

_"I actually did. I figured that there was a possibility that we'd get cornered along with several other worst-case scenarios so I had to devise Plans B, C, so on and so forth."_

_"So charging the drakon. That was, what, Plan D?" Jason spat out._

_"H, actually." My friends huffed out in disbelief._

_"So you planned this. You planned this dramatic self-sacrifice thing?"_

_"Technically, yes. But I only put it in so the Fourth and Fifth Cohorts would have a fighting chance. People care more about you two than me so-" I was cut off by a slap._

_My eyes widened when I realized who did it. Reyna's eyes looked redder. If she wasn't mad before, she definitely was now._

_"How dare you," her voice quivered. "How dare you think that you don't matter?"_

_I stared at her mouth agape. Jason looked just as shocked as I was. Obviously he didn't expect Reyna's sudden outburst._

_"How dare you throw your life away like that? Didn't you think about your friends? Selene, you matter to us! You're not the third wheel of this trio. Jason and I wouldn't be complete without you. We'd probably fall out. The same way the two of you would if I was gone, and the way you and I would if Jason disappeared."_

_I winced at that._

_"She's right, Selene," Jason said. "You're needed. The others in this Camp may not show it but you definitely are. You're the _Praefectus Castrorum_. You're the one enforcing discipline and making sure everyone listens to the praetors. Not the augur. Octavian tries to take the positions."_

_I continued looking at my hands, adamantly. I couldn't face them, not after the things that they've just said._

_Jason stood up and put a hand my shoulder._

_"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said._

_Reyna held my hand._

_"And I'm sorry for slapping you," she apologized._

_"You hit like a girl," I said. "Proof that girls hit hard."_

_We laughed at that. The tense atmosphere dissipated. We'd forgotten about the little spat a few minutes ago. Right now, we weren't the famous Camp Trio. At this moment, we were just three friends enjoying one another's company._

**/~/**

I blinked hard. Reyna said that we'd fall apart if Jason disappears. Indeed he did and technically we did fall apart. The irony of life is hilarious, isn't it?

The last picture in the album showed us in the Garden of Bacchus. Reyna and I were squashed against one another because Jason had his arms around us. His hands weren't in the picture because he was the one holding the camera.

**/~/**

_"Finally! We get a break!" Jason said, flopping onto his back behind where Reyna and I were sitting. The Garden of Bacchus was empty save for the three of us and the grapes._

_"This is nice, you know," Reyna began. "No paperwork. No senators. Just some nice quiet time with my best friends."_

_"Hey don't get all sappy on us," I drawled. We chuckled then sighed in contentment._

_"You know, this is a picture perfect moment," Jason said._

_"What?" Reyna and I said in unison. Jason brought out my polaroid from the satchel he was carrying._

_"Did you ask for permission?" I asked, glaring at Jason._

_"You were going to say yes anyway!" he retorted._

_"Ugh! You're such an air head!"_

_"Oh stop whining, Kelp Face!"_

_"Children, children, please!" Reyna cut in with the most motherly voice she could muster. Jason and I stopped squabbling for a moment to stare at her._

_Jason cleared his throat. "No, Reyrey, don't even try using that voice."_

_"Yeah, Queenie. It doesn't suit you," I added, shaking my head. Reyna blanched at the nicknames._

_"First off, don't call me Queenie. Second, don't call me Reyrey," she growled._

_I snorted "You call Jason and me 'Icicle' and 'Flyboy' respectively. Besides, would you rather that I call you Rara?" Jason snickered and gave me a high-five._

_"Are we going to take the picture or not?!" Reyna interjected. Jason smirked and put his arms around Reyna and me, effectively squashing us together. We ended up laughing and right at that moment, Jason took the picture. It popped out after a few seconds. I inspected it._

_"This is definitely going in my album," I said. Then using my best 'tour-guide' voice I added, "And here we have Reyna Avila-Ramirez Arellano, the scary daughter of Bellona with Jason the Air Head Grace, and the cool Selene Rivera laughing for no apparent reason."_

_"Don't say my full name please," Reyna groaned._

_"Oh come on, Rey," I began. "It's not so bad." Reyna grumbled looking away._

_Jason and I exchanged a look. We grinned mischievously. Together, we tackled Reyna to the ground, tickling her as we went. She helplessly tried shoving the two of us off her._

_"Okay! Okay! Stah-ha-ha-hop!" she tried saying._

_"Say 'Uncle' !" I said._

_"U-Uncle! Uncle! Ha-Happy?!" she yelled. That's the only time Jason and I got off. Reyna chuckled then tried removing the grass stuck in her hair._

_"You guys suck," she breathed._

_"You love us anyway," Jason said. Reyna punched his arm._

_"That I do," she said. The three of us lay down in a circle. We looked up at the night sky and began pointing out different constellations. I wasn't sure how long after, but we ended up dozing off._

**/~/**

I remembered that the next morning, we were woken up by a panicked Leila who doused the three of us with water.

I missed those moments. The times when the three of us were together. When we felt inseparable. Now, we were torn apart. Jason somewhere in America, Reyna stuck in Camp Jupiter probably listening to Octavian whine, and there's me. I scoffed. I was in the Philippines unsure of where to go. I lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I thought I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep but my brain was more tired than I thought. It's not nice being emotionally drained.

The next thing I knew, my eyes were shut and I was off to La La Land.


	17. Uxore Patrui Zelum Visitat

**My uncle's jealous wife pays me a visit**

_"And I want a moment to be real. Wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me coz' I'm not here."_

The sound of someone knocking on my door caused me to flail around and fall of my chair. My earphones plopped off, interrupting "I'm Still Here" by Johnny Rzeznik.

"What is it?" I called.

"Lunch is ready," came the reply.

"Aight! I'll be down in a bit." I scrambled up and hit the pause button on my iPod shuffle. Yes, I know demigods and technology don't usual mix but I found out that if it's something as small as an iPod shuffle or practically any small music player, monsters don't come knocking on your front door.

I rolled up my earphones and placed it on my desk, next to the iPod before walking out of my room. This became a sort of routine. No, I don't always fall of my chair when people knock on my door. I've been here for about four months already. I know my search for Jason has been delayed by _a lot_ but I needed to sort myself out first. I planned to check out Camp Half-Blood but something told me that now wasn't the time to go. Besides, I didn't think I was ready to face the other camp. Who knows what I'd encounter?

I sat down and ate as quickly as I could. I didn't have much of an appetite anyway. I was alone since my mother was off surveying the lake of some out of town mountain. She's a limnologist. Frequent out of town trips to look at lakes were part of her job description. She just so happened to be at home when I arrived.

Just as I was about to get up and head back to my room, somebody cleared her throat.

"Won't even have dessert?" a familiar voice said. I looked up and felt my blood go cold. Sitting at the opposite end of the table was the Queen of Olympus herself, Juno. She was wearing a baby blue dress with a cloak made of goatskin over her shoulders. She held a staff with a lotus flower on top and she looked more relaxed than usual, as if everything was going according to her plan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. The temperature in the room dropped significantly. Frost began to creep all over the chair I was holding. I let go and the frost receded. Juno smirked.

"Not even a 'hello'?"

"You're not welcome here," I said coldly. "You've tormented and insulted me throughout the years. You didn't even approve of my friendship with Jason! I don't care if you're his patron. The only reason why you favor him is because his mom sacrificed him to you. Jason was separated from his family because you couldn't control your jealous rage!"

Jason told me that the reason why he was in Camp Jupiter was because his mother gave him to Juno. He felt and looked so upset when he told me that. He thought his mortal family didn't love him. Then I remembered what Thalia shared months ago. I didn't realize that Juno's simple (but not really) act of taking Jason could have affected someone as much as it did Thalia.

"You met his sister." It wasn't a question. I stood up straighter as if meeting Juno in a challenge.

"What's it to you?" I asked. Juno laughed lightly. I scowled. I can't believe she had the audacity to do that. Suffice to say, I felt insulted.

"Oh Selene, if only somebody cared about you," she said.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ I wanted to ask. The words died in my throat.

Unconsciously, a spike of ice flew from my hand. It whizzed past Juno's face, impaling the wall behind her. She didn't even flinch.

"Still have anger management issues, I see." Juno stood up and walked closer. She stopped a few feet away from me. She must have seen the murderous glint in my eyes. At least, I hope that's what made her stop.

"Just say what you came to say then leave," I spat out.

"Stop looking for Jason," she said simply. I gawked.

"What? Are you serious? You go through all this trouble, to tell me to stop looking for my best friend?" Juno's eyes narrowed. They no longer held a faint light of amusement.

"He has no need for you anymore!" My heart seemed to stop. "Nobody does."

That's when I lost it. I flicked the gear on my ring and Avalanche appeared. I drew the sword and lunged towards Juno. I stabbed downward. The goddess raised her staff and blasted me back.

"Stop, you fool!" she snarled. "The rest of the gods and I have reached an agreement. We removed you from the memories of the demigods you may have come in contact with."

My thoughts immediately flew to Reyna. The one person she hoped would be the most successful in finding Jason would be erased from her memory. One of her last rays of hope would be extinguished. Let's not forget the fact that I was with her through most of her stay in Camp Jupiter alongside Jason.

"Don't worry about your friends. Their memories have been altered. They won't feel any different. It's as if you never existed." Juno huffed. "Your father and your patron made such a big fuss about it but all the other gods agreed. Majority wins. Democracy, right?"

"Was this even necessary?" I exclaimed. "What did I even do wrong? Did I mess with your plans by, oh I don't know, existing?"

"Yes, actually." I blanched. Juno sighed. "Listen, Selene. Right now, you're a wild card. Nobody knows what you're going to do. I'm sorry it had to come to this but I'm sure you know that the second Giant War is starting. You've been having dreams." I swallowed.

Yes, I did have dreams. I know that Enceladus was defeated by Jason and his company. I also know that Porphyrion has risen and he's somewhere in Greece. Alcyoneus and Polybotes are next. I don't know about the rest but I'm not too keen on meeting them.

"You are not part of any Camp now. The only people who remember you are the people in the Philippines. Even your Greek friend, Thalia, doesn't remember you," Juno continued.

"What happens if I go back to America?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Then your mother forgets about you. The things you left here will be transported to the Underworld, in the River Styx."

"But her relatives, the ones who hate her, will they forget too?" I pressed. I really had to know.

"Yes. Perhaps, they'll lose their ill feelings towards your mother. She'll be welcomed back," Juno surmised. She looked at me slyly. "You're still planning on leaving aren't you?"

I nodded.

"You won't have any place to stay. You'll be a wandering demigod. If you make a move against Olympus, we _will_ strike you down."

"I'm not planning on making a move against you," I snapped. "If what you say is true, that the other demigods don't remember me, then that means I can work in the shadows without anybody wondering what I'm doing. I can find a way to save Olympus." Juno laughed.

"How noble of you. You _do_ know that your actions will have a price."

"I'm willing to pay it," I said adamantly. I looked Juno in the eye. "Even if the price is my life."

"There's your fatal flaw again," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "You don't care about yourself. If there's an opportunity to lighten the burdens of others, you'll jump at it."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Rather, _I_ don't matter."

Juno gave me a small smile that I guess was supposed to show pity.

"Diana will visit you one of these days. She will need you to do something." Juno began to glow. "One more thing Selene. You might not live long enough to see the end of this war."

"We'll see about that." I averted my eyes as Juno revealed her true form.

The light she emitted died and I was alone once again.


	18. Non Dubitavit

**A/N: I know my author notes here are a rarity so it means that this is important. I need you guys to re-read chapter 16. I accidentally skipped a chapter when I was posting here. Frack. Massive panic attack. Sorry for the confusion guys. Non Dubitavit is actually Chapter 18 not Chapter 17. Gods, again sorry guys!**

* * *

**Don't Hesitate**

I couldn't sleep that night. I packed everything I needed. There was nothing I needed that was left or was there? I stood up and walked to my study desk. The photo album was still there. I contemplated about whether or not I should bring it. I opened it on a random page. It showed a picture of Jason, Reyna, and I sleeping. Jason and Reyna were squishing me because they were cold and according to them, I was "one of the warmest human beings [they] have ever encountered".

My vision began to blur. I hastily shut the photo album. Too many memories. Memories only _I_ am going to have. I gripped the photo album by its spine. Since my friends wouldn't remember the events documented here, what was the point of keeping it around?

Hot tears began rolling down my cheeks. I shut my eyes, tight. I tossed the photo album into my black still-open backpack I planned on bringing. I slumped down to the ground, my back hitting the edge of my bed. I put my head in my hands and let the tears flow.

My friends wouldn't remember our moments of happiness so it was up to me to remember those times for them. They may have forgotten the promises I made to them but that doesn't mean that I'll no longer fulfill them. Reyna may no longer know that one of her friends is still out there, waiting for an opportunity to come back and ease her loneliness but I will still be here for her, watching from the outside, so close but still so far. Jason might not remember that he still had friends looking for him, searching tirelessly to bring him back home but I still won't stop until I find him.

I calmed down a bit then crawled over to my backpack and zipped it shut. I set my alarm to 3 in the morning before lying back down on the bed. I wiped the last few tears left in my eyes. I may no longer exist in the minds of the people I loved but I'm damn sure that somehow, I'm still there in their hearts.

**/*/**

Dreams about times gone by are probably one of the worst types of dreams, especially if they're interrupted by harsh realities, or worse…

I was back on Mount Tamalpais. Reyna and I found ourselves back-to-back surround by the drakon ladies. I was keeping them at bay with blasts of ice.

"Can't you summon more?" Reyna growled while shoving a monster away from her and throwing her _pugio_.

"Why don't _you_ try doing this?" I scowled. "It's tiring!" I thrust my hands forward and ice spikes blasted out. I stomped my foot and the ground trembled, a crack appearing from where my foot connected with the ground. It created a hole underneath a group of monsters, swallowing them into the earth. The crack re-sealed.

"Ugh. Cover me, I need to get my dagger back," Reyna said tapping my shoulder. Before I could protest, strong winds swirled around me and Reyna. It pushed the monsters surrounding us away. I looked up and saw Jason slowly descending, riding a tornado.

Reyna and I rolled our eyes and groaned.

"About time," Reyna mumbled. She picked up the _pugio_ lying a few feet away.

"Still have a flair for the dramatics, eh?" I told Jason. The son of Jupiter shrugged. He brought out Ivlivs from his pocket and flipped it. It came back as a javelin.

A cry came from behind us. We whirled around and another group of monsters came charging at us.

"Huh," Jason said. He casually rested his javelin on his shoulder.

"_Turben_ or _trigon_?" I asked, referring to two of our battle formations._  
_

I brought out Avalanche.

"_Trigon_ would be better for an army that size," Reyna muttered.

"Reyna, you take front center. Selene, you're mid left. I'll bring up the rear, right," Jason commanded. "Ready?"

Reyna and I nodded.

"On three. _1… 2…3_!" As one the three of us charged. Jason threw his javelin hitting the monster in front. Reyna raced forward to grab the shaft with her left hand while stabbing a monster to her right with her _pugio_. I blocked a monster strike coming from the left with my shield, jumped then stabbed downward. Reyna tossed Jason his javelin and he caught it, swinging it and skewering a row of monsters before sending a blast of electricity, electrocuting the ones nearby.

I punched a monster with my shield arm, hit it with my shield, then stabbed it while it was dazed. Reyna's _pugio_ flew past my outstretched arm and into the face of a telekhine. I grabbed the knife then tossed it back to Reyna.

We plowed forward, cutting a path through the monsters until we reached the interior of Mt. Othrys. The rest of the Legion arrived and kept the monsters busy.

"Th at was awesome," I breathed out.

_"Indeed it was an impressive display."_ A sleepy voice said. I looked around. This is different. This didn't happen. I turned to look at Jason and Reyna but they were suddenly gone. My surroundings melted into nothingness.

_"You've shown your prowess with your weapons but I haven't seen the full extent of your powers."_

"Oh no," I mumbled. Suddenly I was in a different place. I seemed to be in the middle of a desert. The whole Legion was defending itself from a drakon the size of a hill (okay maybe I'm exaggerating). It stomped around, knocking legionnaires aside.

I ducked as the drakon's tail flew over my head. "Why does the blasted armor have to be so bulky?!" I yelled at Jason.

"Why are you asking me?!" he yelled back, rolling to the side, narrowly avoiding one of the drakon's paws.

"Give me a lift!" I sheathed my sword and began stripping off my armor.

Jason turned to me, panic and disbelief in his eyes. "Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe a little!" My armor was gone in record time. I was left in my Camp Jupiter shirt, combat boots, and jeans.

Jason grumbled and grabbed my waist before lifting me up in the air.

"What are you doing?!" Reyna called down from below.

"Trust me!" I replied. She pursed her lips, nodded, then continued giving out orders.

"You want me to drop you, don't you," Jason said, his breath tickling the back of my neck. I shuddered.

"Yeah, just over the drakon," I replied.

"You sure about this?" I could hear worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine, Air Head."

"You better be, Kelp Face." We were right above the drakon. Jason let go off my waist and I found myself plummeting towards the monster. I unsheathed my sword and shifted to a diving position, my sword arm held in front of me Superman-style. As we neared the drakon, I felt ice forming on my shield. I drew my left arm back then punched the drakon's back as hard as I could, pulling my sword arm back as I did. The ice spread in all directions, crackling and freezing the drakon's hide, reaching its limbs and slowing down its movement.

The drakon roared in surprise. It raised a leg and the ice cracked. I plunged my sword downward. The drakon was thrashing now. It reared back, hoping to throw me off its back. I sent a blast of snow behind me to shoot me up to the drakon's head. I felt a wrenching pain in my gut then all of a sudden ice spikes rained down, impaling the drakon in multiple spots. The pain grew and I cried out as the ground began to tremble. The air grew colder. I felt the drakon's heat flowing into me as the monster started to freeze.

Cracks appeared on the ground from where the drakon was standing. I vaguely heard Reyna shouting at the Legion to back away. The drakon began to break apart. I cried out one more time before the scene abruptly ended.

I was back in the dark place.

"That was about two years ago, wasn't it?" The sleepy voice said.

"Gaea," I said. My voice was shaky. "What do you want?"

"You." Gaea replied. Her voice was like a cold knife running down my spine. "Indeed you are one of the most powerful demigods I know. You have powers over the earth, don't you? I am the Earth Goddess. I can make you even stronger. All you have to do is join me. The Olympians made you a wanderer. Why should you remain loyal to them? They have chosen seven demigods to do their bidding."

Seven faces appeared. I recognized four of them: Jason, Piper, Leo, and Hazel. The other three, however, were new. There was a big baby-faced Chinese boy wearing a Camp Jupiter shirt. I have never seen him around camp before.

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars, arrived in Camp Jupiter shortly after you were banished." Gaea said, obviously referring to the Chinese dude.

Next was a blonde, athletic-looking girl with startling grey eyes. She was wearing an orange t-shirt.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, from Camp Half-Blood." Camp Half-Blood? That place again. Could it be that it's another safe place for demigods? If it is, then I won't be so alone after all! The demigods there didn't know me in the first place. It's a fresh start.

"Don't think it will be easy to just plop in, Selene," Gaea said, as if she sensed my thoughts.

"I never said it would be easy," I muttered. Gaea laughed as if I said something adorable.

I turned my attention to the last person. It was a guy about my age with hair as dark as mine and sea green eyes.

"Percy Jackson," I said.

"Ah you've heard his name before." Gaea's voice sounded amused. "Those are the seven people the gods have chosen. Soon, they will go on a quest to try and stop me. I have those loyal to me, of course, but I need you in particular. With my blessing, they will be no match for you! Once they are out of the way, we can safely take Olympus. The other demigods will destroy one another. A new golden age will rise!"

"Look, grandma." Gaea hissed at the term. "I'm really not interested okay! I'd rather die than serve you. I refuse to be made your pawn."

Oh but your fate is already sealed.

"Then I'll fight fate."

_"So be it."_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. My alarm clock was beeping. I turned it off and rolled out of bed. I quickly put my hair up in its usual ponytail, before slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I picked up my knapsack. I put one hand on the door frame and looked back. I'm never seeing this place again. Hot tears threatened to spill but I took a deep breath.

Don't hesitate, I thought and went on my way.

Quietly, I snuck out of the house. Just as I was about to exit the gate, I felt something nudge my leg. I looked down and saw Nieve. I knelt in front of the dog and scratched the back of his ear.

He whimpered. The sound tugged at my heart strings.

"Hey boy, I need to go, okay? I can't take you with me," I whispered. Nieve nuzzled my neck. I sighed and kissed the top of the canine's head. I stood up. "Take care of mom for me. Magpakabait ka, ha? (Be good, okay?)"

I gave him a pat on his head and Nieve half-heartedly wagged his tail. His ice-blue eyes followed me as I left the gate, closing it behind me.


	19. Ego Adepto Proprium Prophetiae

**I get my own prophecy**

I walked towards the Wolf House. It was empty like before. Lupa was a goddess so she'd obviously still remember me. I needed to talk to her one last time.

"_You should have come earlier_." I turned around quickly and sure enough, the Mother Wolf was there.

"And why is that?" I asked. Lupa chuckled.

"_You could have met your brother. He left days ago. He's on a quest,_" Lupa said. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wait, I thought he's from Camp Half-Blood." Lupa's ears twitched. She growled. I took a step back.

"_How did you know about that place_?" she snarled. I gulped. I was trembling in fear. Lupa is normally a nice and kind Mama Wolf but she has a tendency to eat the people she's mad at. Yes, eat. Not bite or scratch or even maul. Eat.

"It was mentioned by a person I met a few years ago," I replied. Lupa narrowed her eyes.

"_No wonder the gods decided to wipe your memory from everyone's minds_." I scoffed.

"Why? Because I know that there are two camps? I'm not the only one, Lupa!"

"_You're the bigger th_-"

"Threat?" I interrupted. "The other guy can summon dead people. How am I the bigger threat?"

"_Because you're the one Gaea wants._" Lupa looked down at me. I stared right back.

"I'm pretty sure she wants all demigods. Why me?" I asked. That's a question I've been asking through most of my life. For different reasons, sure. But the question is essentially the same.

"_Some say the world will end in fire. Others say in ice. You still remember the Prophecy of Seven._" I nodded and waited expecting Lupa to say more. Instead, she kept staring at me. She probably wanted me to recite it.

"Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes, bear arms to the Doors of Death." I blinked. "I assume you want me to pay particular attention to the 'world falling', huh?"

"_Yes. It mentions storm and fire. Gaea knows that she won't be able to get either of them on her side._" Lupa gave me a meaningful stare. "_So she wants someone who does not belong to either of them._"

"So she wants the world to end in ice? And what do you mean by 'them'? Does the prophecy refer to people who can wield those elements?"

"_Not necessarily. I can't tell you who 'them' is. I'm sorry, Selene, but I've said too much. Any more and I will be violating an oath I made on the River Styx._"

I bit my tongue. As much as I wanted to push Lupa into telling me, I couldn't. I knew that violating an oath made on the River Styx had dire consequences.

"Is there anything else you can tell me? Anything to help me?" I pleaded. Lupa's eyes softened. She looked at away.

"_I have nothing. Good luck, Selene,_" she simply said. I clenched my jaw.

"Thanks anyway, Lupa."

**/*/**

I remembered why I hated travelling on foot for extended periods of time. Besides the fact that my feet hurt, I hated travelling on foot because it's slow and not to mention, hot. If it were cold sure, that's fine. The cold didn't bother me. The heat, though, was a completely different matter.

I wiped the sweat that formed on my brow and huffed. My pristine blue shirt was drenched and it stuck to my back. I could lower the temperature but people are bound to notice. I sat down on a rock to catch my breath.

That's when I heard the clopping of hooves. I stood up again. As I did, a flock of birds flew from the tree right next to me. The clopping stopped for a moment then it slowly began to head towards my direction. I knelt and felt the ground. I frowned then brought out my bow. The vibrations confused me. I couldn't tell what the clopping was from. It's better to be safe than sorry. Isn't that what they always say?

The clopping drew nearer. My grip on my bow tightened.

After _several_ tense seconds, a centaur burst through.

"Woah!" I took a step back. The centaur reared. I was about to let an arrow fly when the centaur raised two hands in a surrender-like gesture.

"I'm harmless! I promise!" he said. His voice was deep and gruff. It had a certain gentleness to it.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" I kept my bow. Now that I wasn't planning to shoot the centaur, I got a good look at him. From waist down, he was a sooty black horse. From waist up, he was a middle-aged darkly tanned man with salt and pepper hair. He had bushy eyebrows and a scruffy beard. He was also wearing a gray waistcoat over a white polo shirt.

"My name is Asbolus," the centaur said. He stretched out his right hand. I hesitantly took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Selene Rivera, daughter of Neptune." Asbolus' eyebrows shot up.

"So the prophecy referred to you."

"Excuse me?"

I must have had a really weird look on my face because Asbolus chortled.

"Miss Rivera, I am an augur," he began. I grimaced. I had a bad experience with augurs.

"I read the flights of birds and interpret their meaning. Just now, a flock flew and I interpreted a prophecy. It was about you." He grew solemn. "You might want to sit down for this."

"Wait, I'm not sure if I even want to hear it," I tried to say. Asbolus shook his head.

"Miss Rivera, I know that not many good things happen when a hero hears a prophecy referring to him but in your case… Let's just say that you'll need it."

I said nothing. Asbolus took it as a sign that he should continue. He cleared his throat.

"_The forgotten hero, fallen from grace_

_Shall leave her home without a trace_

_Despair she will by Juno's hand,_

_The bane of Diana she shall withstand._

_A sacrifice, she will have to suffer_

_To save herself or another._"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish. That prophecy was eerily accurate. I was declared a disgrace. I left Camp Jupiter and Juno's mere presence makes me feel _so much_ despair. Please note the sarcasm.

The next three lines worried me, though. Bane of Diana? Sacrifice? Nope. None of those rang a bell.

I mean, yeah, I know that the Giants are rising and each of them has been called a bane of a certain god. I couldn't remember who the anti-Diana was. I never thought I needed it. Apparently, I did.

Asbolus looked at me with pity.

"Miss Rivera, I can't tell you what your prophecy means. I can't tell you what exactly is going to happen to you. Just know that you're not entirely forgotten," he said. I looked at him. I was about to ask him what he meant but I stopped myself. He won't be able to tell me. Instead, I nodded and looked down at the ground.

Asbolus galloped away. I was alone once again. I stood. My hands were covered in ice. That prophecy hit me a lot more than I thought it did.

I drew in a shaky breath. I really should get to Camp Half-Blood.

**/*/**

_Finally_, I thought as soon as Half-Blood Hill came into sight. True enough there was a pine tree with a shimmering gold fleece on a branch and a dragon curled around its base.

The sky was dark and I could see smoke curling from a campfire. A bunch of kids my age wearing orange shirts were gathered around it singing silly songs.

I cracked a smile.

This place was different from Camp Jupiter. Can't really say I like it more but I guess it's a home in its own way.

The dragon wasn't paying any attention to me. It probably sensed that I wasn't a threat.

I began walking down the hill but I noticed something that made my blood drain from my face. Or should I say, _someone_.

Air Head. Jason Grace.

* * *

**A/N: to the guest reviewer OSM, my tumblr blog has the guest replies. :)**


End file.
